Christmas Miracle
by mersedez2001
Summary: Every year in the tiny town of Forks, someone performs Christmas miracles for the people who need it the most. This year, people are determined to figure out the mystery of the miracle worker.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Every year in the tiny town of Forks, someone performs Christmas miracles for the people who need it the most. This year, people are determined to figure out the mystery of the miracle worker.**

**This is going to a drabble fic, a chapter a day starting December 1****st**** up until Christmas. I put this as an Edward and Bella fiction, they will be the ones we see most often, but we will be in just about everybody's point of view at some point or another. And trust me when I say **_**everybody**_** is going to be in this story. **

**I know not everybody celebrates Christmas and mean no offence to anybody! I hope everybody enjoys the story and the mystery within.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

Bella's POV

November 24, 2011

"I am stuffed." Emmett says as he sits back on the couch and pats his stomach.

"Wow. We never thought we would ever hear those words from you." Edward laughed.

We all nodded in agreement.

"You ladies sure did out do yourselves this year." Emmett said smiling.

We are all lounging around mine and Edward's living room after consuming the best Thanksgiving dinner we have ever had. Between Alice, Rosalie, Sue, and myself we had more food than you could ever imagine. And I think Emmett consumed most of it himself.

"So when do you think it's going to start?" Jasper asked out of the blue.

"When will what start?" I asked.

"The Christmas miracles." He stated.

"Today is Thanksgiving, so it should be any day now." Charlie said as he helped Sue on with her coat, getting ready to leave. "It always starts right after Thanksgiving."

Every year for as long as I can I remember, before anyone can remember really, Christmas miracles have been happening. Someone in town helps the people who need it. It's always someone, and something different on the receiving end of the miracles.

"I love Santa." Sue said.

Santa is the name the town has given to the miracle worker. Whoever Santa is, he has never been found out. It is a huge mystery to who he really is.

"I want to find him this year!" Emmett exclaimed excitedly.

"Good luck with that." Charlie chuckled. "Everyone has tried to figure out the mystery of the Christmas miracles without success." Charlie leaned down and kissed my cheek and then shook Edward's hand. "Dinner was great ladies." He smiled.

We all said our goodbyes and as they were walking out the door he turned to Emmett and said, "Plus if you find him and kill the magic of the mystery…he might stop."

Everyone sat quietly for a few minutes, caught in their own thoughts.

"I still want to find him." Emmett said.

"Me too." Jasper chimed in.

"I wouldn't mind knowing." Edward added.

"I just can't wait for it to start." I said.

"Me neither." Alice said. "It's my favorite part of Christmas. Just thinking about somebody doing something so noble, and charitable makes me smile. It makes the holidays that much better."

"Well, it has to be somebody we all know." Rose said. "I mean they have to be from Forks, how else does this person know what everyone needs?"

"We will know because I am going to find him." Emmett said.

"How do you know it's a him?" I asked. "Maybe it's a her. Maybe it's someone in this room."

Emmett looked around and then said, "If one of you is Santa, I am going to be pissed. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"This person has stayed anonymous for years, so obviously they don't want recognition. Why would they brag to their friends?"

"Maybe it's you." Jasper said to Emmett.

Emmett raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Maybe it is." He said.

Everybody looked around the room eying everybody else. It was possible one of us could be Santa. Most likely we would never find out.

By the determined look on Emmett's face, we would find out soon.

"You can try, but I don't think you are going to figure it out." Rose said. "Plus I kind of hope you don't. Part of the magic is not knowing."

**A/N: This was basically the prologue. To give you the background of Santa and the miracles. The miracles will start on the 1****st****. See you then!**

**If you were granted a Christmas miracle…what would you wish for?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. It is now December 1****st****, so this is the official start of this story. A chapter a day until Christmas. I hope you enjoy! **

**December 1, 2011**

**Bella's POV**

"I am freezing." I said as I rubbed my glove covered hands together.

Edward put his arm around me and pulled me close to his side. Sitting on metal bleachers in the beginning of December was a dumb idea. But, it was something we did every Friday night, to cheer on my step-brother Seth.

Seth is Sue's son, and since Charlie has been raising him like he was his own since Seth was about two, his son also. Seth has always been the lovable, cute little kid that everybody wanted to take home. Since he started playing football, became captain, and bulked up over doubling his size, he's now the lovable, cute kid every _girl_ wanted to take home.

Seth has been flattered by all of the attention by the girls, but he has his sights set on bigger things. Seth makes excellent grades and has been working his but off at the lone store in town, saving up to put towards college. He is hoping that he can get a football scholarship, and any money he saves he wants to put with his scholarship.

Charlie and Sue have fallen on hard times financially, like the rest of the town. And Seth wants to help, knowing they are stressed on how they are going to pay for college.

"Seth is pumped for this game." Sue said as she sat down next to me. It wasn't surprising that Seth was pumped; he was pumped for every game. Football was his first and only love.

"There have been rumors there is a scout checking out the game tonight." Charlie said.

"That would be great." Edward said. "Seth is sure to be picked up."

Seth was in top form as the game went on. He was definitely out to impress tonight.

"We are going on a hot chocolate run, who wants some?" Rose asked. We all raised our hands. We were all freezing; we would have drunk lava if it meant getting warm.

It was half time while Rose and Emmett went on their hot chocolate run. While the cheerleaders were dancing and praising the football team I noticed Seth was talking to a man off to the side.

I pointed it out to Sue, "Who's that?" I asked. She crinkled her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders.

We watched on as the man handed Seth an envelope and then walked away.

"Maybe it was the scout." Jasper said.

"Oh, I hope." Sue said. "Lord knows we could use a scholarship."

Emmett and Rose came back up to our seats each carrying drink holders full of cups.

"You are never going to believe what I saw." Emmett said.

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "Not this again, Emmett."

"I swear I just saw elves." Emmett said. "Rose thinks I'm crazy, but I swear I really did."

We were all in agreement with Rose, Emmett was crazy.

We watched as Seth opened the envelope and looked at the papers he pulled out. A huge smile spread across his face and then he scanned the crowed. After spotting us he run up the stairs of the bleachers and stopped in front of us.

"Was that guy talking to you the scout?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, no, there was no scout." Seth said disappointment clear in his voice.

"Who was that guy?" Sue asked.

"I actually have no idea." Seth said looking behind him trying to find the guy that had been talking to him. "He said some person asked him to find me and give this to me." Seth explained and then held up the letter with a huge smile.

"What is that?"

"It's my acceptance letter to that football camp." Seth explained excitedly.

The football camp was a dream of Seth's. It was a month long camp during the summer where you trained along side professional football players. Going to that camp gave you a better chance of being drafted by an Ivy League school. It was also _very_ expensive.

"Oh, sweetie." Sue said sadly. "I know you had your heart set on that camp, but we just can't afford it."

"I know that mom, that's why I didn't even apply for it. Which is why an acceptance letter is weird. But, look. Amount due, zero. Paid in full."

"Oh, my God." Sue exclaimed grabbing the letter from Seth to inspect it for herself. "Did you do this?" She asked Charlie while smiling ear to ear.

"I wish I could have, but I didn't." Charlie answered.

"Look at the envelope." I said.

Seth turned the envelope over to show everybody. On the front of the envelope was a red ribbon. _Santa's _signature mark.

"Congratulations." Charlie said. "You've received Santa's first miracle."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed **_**Santa's**_** first miracle. We are starting small…we will get bigger. **

**Leave a review and see you tomorrow for the next miracle.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Thank you to everyone who read, hit alert and favorite! And a special thanks to everyone who reviewed, even Santa reviewed, which made my day! LOL.**

**Everyone seemed to enjoy the first miracle, which makes me happy. Hope you enjoy this one as well!**

**December 2, 2011**

**Mrs. Copes POV**

I pulled into the high school parking lot, turned off the car and then sat looking at the school. I was enjoying the heat inside the car for a few more minutes before I had to venture out into the cold.

The freezing winters have been a pain in the butt for my aching joints. And now pushing sixty-five, it hasn't gotten any easier. Anyone with arthritis can sympathize with me. Working inside the small front office of the high school isn't much warmer than standing outside. The heaters aren't the greatest in the school, and the office gets the least of the heat.

Even though I am at retiring age, I wouldn't dream of it. I love my job and can't see myself sitting home everyday baking and knitting. I'm not that kind of grandma. So I grin and bear the cold months and savor the warm ones.

I hold my coat tight to my chest and venture out of the car and make my way into the office of the school.

I rush inside and wipe my boots on the mat inside the door. Even though it hasn't snowed yet, it's still Forks so everything is wet and muddy. After I remove my gloves I notice something is different.

"Why is it so warm in here?" I ask.

"It's great, isn't it?" Mary, the other office worker, says. "I came in a little bit ago and there was a heater in every corner. There are also some littered through out the school."

"Wow, did the school board do this?" I asked. "We have been complaining for years. I didn't think those cheap bastards would ever break down and fix the heating."

"I don't think it was the school board." Mary said. "All of the heaters have Christmas bows on them, and there was this note sitting on the desk."

Mary handed the envelope to me and said, "I didn't open it, it was addressed to you."

"To me?" I asked in confusion as I took the envelope from her outstretched hand.

I opened the small envelope and took out a Christmas card that said,

**Mrs. Cope,**

**I hope you have a **_**warm**_** and loving holiday season.**

It was signed with a drawn red Christmas bow.

I smiled and sighed, "Santa."

**Edward's POV**

"Did you hear Santa struck again?" I asked Emmett as we sat on lunch break at the hospital where I am a doctor and Emmett is an x-ray technician.

"Really? Who and what?" Emmett asked with interest.

"Mrs. Cope." I answered. "She got heaters in the front office at the high school."

"Good for her." Emmett smiled. "That office was always freezing. And Mrs. Cope deserved something."

I nodded in agreement. Everyone loves Mrs. Cope. If anyone in this town deserved something, it was her.

"Were the elves there?" He asked excitedly.

"I'm pretty sure there were no elves, Emmett." I laughed. "You probably just saw a group of kids."

"They were elves." He said. "When I find Santa, I will find the elves."

"Uh-huh." I said as I bit into my sandwich. "We'll see."

**A/N: I wanted to give something to Mrs. Cope because she's not in many stories or she's a cranky old woman. **

**Leave a review and I will see you tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**December 3, 2011**

**Paul's POV**

"Go on home." My boss said as he poked his head in the doorway of my office.

"I will." I said looking up briefly from my computer screen. "I am just trying to get these reports done."

"You're too young to work this hard." He said as he stepped into my office. "I'm your boss and you are making me look bad. You shouldn't work more than me."

I chuckled and kept on working.

"I'm serious." He said. "Get out of here. And take off tomorrow too." He turned to walk out the door and said, "I'm sure your wife is missing you."

Guilt grabbed a hold of my heart at the mention of my wife. Rebecca and I have been fighting a lot lately, mostly about my work hours. I work hard and put in a lot of over time to give my family the life they deserve. But lately my working to provide has kept me away.

I sighed and shut down the computer and left the office. I pulled into our driveway at home at the same time Rebecca did.

"What are you doing home so early?" Rebecca asked.

"My boss sent me home for the day." I said as I walked up to Rebecca and kissed her on the cheek. "He actually gave me tomorrow off too." I added.

"That's weird." She mumbled. "My boss gave me tomorrow off too."

We walked into the house together and I was actually happy that I was home before the kids were asleep. It didn't happen very often, hence the problems brewing in my marriage.

The kids came running as we stepped into the house. They were very excited that we were both home. Jason and Sara are my whole life; I want to give them the best that I can. That's why I work so hard.

"What are you guys doing here?" Anna, the babysitter asked looking confused.

"We got off work early." I explained. "So, it looks like you have the rest of the day to yourself."

"But I was told you wouldn't be home until midnight." She said.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"You did." She said sounding even more confused. "You called earlier, or at least someone pretending to be you, and told me you guys were going out and asked if I could baby-sit until midnight."

Rebecca and I just looked at each other, confused by what Anna said. Before either of us could say anything more the doorbell rang.

Rebecca opened the door to a delivery man holding a large bouquet of flowers. She took the flowers from the guy and asked, "Who are these from?"

I shut the door after the delivery guy explained that the flowers were paid for in cash with no name to go along with them.

"There is a card." I said plucking it out of the vase. I opened it and read it out loud.

**Paul, and Rebecca,**

**Enjoy your night out. Reservations at **

**La Bella Italia.**

**Sincerely,**

_**Santa**_

"Is this for real?" Rebecca asked.

I shrugged and called the restaurant. We did, in fact, have reservations at the restaurant.

Rebecca and I got ready and left for the restaurant. The kids were sad that we were leaving again, but I was glad that Rebecca and I were getting a long over due, and much needed, night out.

Rebecca and I entered the restaurant and walked to the hostess counter.

"Can I help you?" The hostess asked with a smile.

"We have reservations, under the name _Santa_, I guess." I answered warily.

The hostesses face lit up and said, "Right this way."

The hostess led us to a table in the corner that sat next to the fireplace. The table was set for two with soft candle light illuminating the table.

"Your waiter will be right with you." She smiled and then turned to leave.

"This is amazing." Rebecca said.

"It really is." I agreed grabbing her hand across the table.

"Good evening. My name is John and I will be your server tonight." The man said as he started pouring wine into your glasses.

"Oh, we didn't order anything yet." I said while watching him pour the wine.

"The wine was ordered to the table when the reservations were made." John smiled.

John left us to look over our menus. After our orders were placed we sat in quiet and enjoyed our wine and the beautiful fire in the fireplace. I couldn't stop staring at Rebecca; she looked gorgeous in the glow of the fire.

"I think I am going to stop working so much." I blurted.

"What?" Rebecca asked shocked.

"I am going to start working normal hours. 9-5, five days a week, take more time off for vacations; call in sick when the mood strikes."

Rebecca blushed and looked down with my last comment.

"I don't want you to say something you don't really mean." She said.

"I do mean it." I said taking both her hands in mine. "We are financially set. I don't need to be working all the over time. And it is the main reason for our fighting. I loved the looks on the kids' faces when I came home early. I want to see that everyday. And looking at you now and seeing how beautiful you are has made me realize how much I miss you."

"I've missed you too." She whispered.

As we ate we talked and laughed and planned a family vacation for over the holiday break. We talked about a more romantic vacation for the two of us as we shared a piece of red velvet cake for desert.

John stopped at our table and asked how everything was and if we would be needing anything else.

"No, thank you." Rebecca smiled "And everything was beyond wonderful."

"I am glad to hear that. Enjoy the rest of your night." John said and then placed the bill down on the table and walked away.

I picked up the bill and the furrowed my brows in confusion

"Excuse me." I said to get John's attention.

"Is there a problem?" John asked as he walked back to our table.

"What does this mean?" I asked pointing out the little red bow that was on the bill where the total should have been.

"Oh." John smiled. "Your bill has already been taken care of. You didn't think Santa would send you out for dinner and then make you pay for it did you?" And with that John walked away.

"Let's toast." Rebecca smiled as she held up her wine glass. "To Santa, for giving us a much needed night out together."

"And for possibly saving a marriage." I added.

"Definitely." Rebecca smiled agreeing.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was a more romantic miracle, but still something they needed that they weren't doing for themselves. As a single mother of three, I would love this one. A night out sounds good to me!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**December 4, 2011**

**Angela's POV**

"Please, mom. Please." Jeffery whined for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Please."

"Yeah, please." Mathew added.

"Ben." I said. "I am going to take the boys outside to the playground."

"Alright." He said. "I shouldn't be much longer."

They boys started jumping up and down and then took off like a shot for the front of the store. They both stopped when I screamed at them. They are cute and well behaved kids, but they are persistent when they want something.

The boys love to go with Ben whenever he has to go to the lumber yard. They couldn't care less about lumber, but there are giant play sets set up out front. The play sets are models of ones you can buy. They aren't actually supposed to be played on, but the owner lets the boys. The first time the boys tried to play on them I told them no, but the owner said, "They are fine, you let them play." So play they did.

Now the boys want to come here everyday.

"Hey, Ang." I heard from behind me.

I turned to see Edward, Emmett, and Jasper walking up to me.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Are you getting the twins a playground?" Edward asked.

"Oh, yeah. As soon as I'm rich." I laughed. "Ben had to come here and the boys wanted to come just to play one the playground."

"That's what I like to come for too." Emmett laughed and ran off to join the boys on the rock wall.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Edward.

"We are enclosing our front porch. I need some beams." Edward answered. "You?"

I laughed and answered, "Ben was playing catch with the boys and since Ben thinks he's any good at baseball he over threw and took out our big picture window. He's getting some plywood to cover it until we can get it fixed."

"He's lucky he's got such an easy going wife." Edward laughed. "Bella would have killed me."

"I did think about it." I said seriously.

Ben joined us after loading the wood into the truck. The guys stood around and talked as we watched the boys, and Emmett of course, playing.

"We will see you guys later." Edward said as they walked into the store.

"Come on boys." Ben said. "Time to go."

"Aww." The boys complained. "Do we have to?"

"Can't we take it home?" Mathew asked with a pout on his face.

"No, I'm sorry guys." Ben answered.

"But, why not?" Jeffery asked.

"It has to stay here for all the other kids to play on." I said. "They would be sad if it was gone."

They agreed and climbed into the truck. It broke my heart that I couldn't give them what they wanted. They were great kids, they deserved the playground, we just couldn't afford it.

Later that night as Ben and I lay in bed he was watching a movie and I was reading a book. Trying was more like it, I couldn't concentrate.

"Wouldn't that be a great Christmas present?" I asked.

"What would?" Ben asked confused.

"That playground."

Ben turned the television off and lay down on his pillows, turning on his side to face me.

"It _would_ make a great Christmas gift." He agreed. "But we just can't afford it."

"I know." I sighed.

"If we put away money through out the year we could probably swing it for next Christmas." He said.

I lit up and said, "That's a great idea! Maybe ever for their birthday."

"Yeah, or for Christmas." Ben said.

I laughed and turned out the lights. I snuggled into Ben ready for bed. I knew it would take a year of savings to afford it. The idea of getting it sooner was a nice one though.

"Mom! Dad!" The twins were yelling as they jumped on the bed.

"It's too early for this." Ben mumbled.

I opened one eye to look at the clock, I groaned when I saw it was barely six in the morning.

"Boys, please stop." I said.

"No. Come on!" Mathew said.

"Santa was here!" Jeffery added.

"Santa was not here guys." Ben said. "Christmas isn't for like another three weeks. We don't even have a tree yet."

"He was!" Mathew said. "Come on."

I groaned and got out of bed with Ben following behind me muttering to himself the whole way. We walked down to the kitchen were the boys were jumping at the back door.

I walked to the door to see what the kids were so excited about. I gasped as I looked out into the back yard.

I turned to Ben with a huge smile on my face. "Did you do this?"

"Do what?" He grumbled. He looked over my shoulder and his eyes about popped out of his head. "No. Where the hell did that come from?"

We all slipped our shoes on to walk out to the back yard to look at the new addition to the yard. We walked around the play set that took up a good portion of the yard. It was huge, with a club house on top, swings, two different slides, a rock wall and other attachments, a large red bow hanging from the front of it.

"Someone built this in the yard while we were sleeping?" I asked amazed.

"I guess we need a better security system." Ben laughed.

"Who do you think did this?" I asked.

Ben shrugged and said, "I guess Santa really was here."

I leaned into Ben as he wrapped his arms around me and we smiled as we watched the boys play on their new playground.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have any guesses as to whom Santa is yet? Let me hear them if you do. See you tomorrow! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Thank you for the awesome reviews! I'm glad I could help get some you into the Christmas spirit.**

**Today miracle goes to one of our semi-main players. Enjoy!**

**December 5, 2001**

**Charlie's POV**

The town of Forks is notorious for its rain, but even here, by now, there would be snow. We haven't seen any snow yet. Since it was a particularly good day, with no rain, of course no snow, Billy and I were going to take advantage of it and go fishing.

I pulled up to Billy's tiny house in La Push and groaned at the sight of all the mud in the front yard.

"Are you ready to roll?" I asked as I walked into the house.

"Ready." Billy said as he closed his tackle box and grabbed his pole.

I grabbed the handles of Billy's chair and wheeled him out the front door. I stopped on the small porch and looked at the ramp. The ramp was just a tiny thing Jake had built a few years ago. It was just big enough to get Billy's wheel chair up and down. And at the bottom of the ramp was a huge mud hole.

I knew if I pushed Billy down the ramp, his chair would get stuck in the mud. I turned Billy's chair around and wheeled Billy down the stairs backwards, careful not to dump him out of the chair.

"We need to get this damn yard fixed." I grumbled as I fought to get Billy through the yard. His chair was getting stuck in the mud and I was having a hell of a time trying to pull him through it.

"The yard floods every time it rains. Which is always." Billy said. "I need a better chair."

I breathed a sigh of relief as we finally made it to my truck. I got Billy situated in the front seat and then threw his chair and gear into the back.

"That was my work out for the day." I said as I got in the drivers seat.

"I still have to get home." He reminded me.

"You might just be sleeping in the truck tonight." I laughed. Billy didn't find it as funny.

We all knew how much Billy hated it that he needed the extra help. Especially with getting into and out of the house. He never would be able push himself though the mud. None of us ever really complain though, we joke but never complain. We know he needed the help, and we all give it freely.

Since it wasn't raining or snowing we decided to take the boat out.

"How are Edward and Bella doing?" Billy asked as he dropped his line into the water.

"They are doing pretty well." I answered as I cast my line. "Bella is whining that there is no snow yet. It's pretty funny. Remember when she first moved here she was whining that it was so wet, and now she wants snow."

"Ironic." Billy laughed.

"That it is." I agreed. "How are Jake and Leah doing?"

"They are doing alright." He said. "The baby is due in just a couple weeks. They have both been working a lot of over time trying to get ready for the baby. I wish I could help them more. I gave them Jake's old crib, but it's not in the best shape."

"I'm sure everything will be set when the baby gets here." I said.

"I hope so." Billy said and then laughed and asked, "God, can you believe I am going to be a grandfather?"

"Well, you are an old man." I laughed.

"You're the same age, asshole." Billy laughed along with me.

After a few hours we headed to shore and headed for Billy's house.

"What the hell?" Billy mumbled as we pulled up in his driveway.

I looked up to see Billy's house and "what the hell" was the right thing to say.

There was a brand new ramp built on Billy's house. I got Billy situated in his chair and we inspected the new addition to Billy's house.

The ramp came from his front porch and ran all the way to the driveway. Billy's chair avoided all the mud in the yard. I pushed Billy up the ramp and onto the porch. The ramp went around the side of the house and into the back yard, and all the way into the garage that Billy could never get into because of all the roots in the back yard.

"Jacob would have hated this ramp when he was younger." Billy laughed. "Then I could have come out to see what he was doing."

"That he shouldn't have been doing." I chuckled.

"Exactly." Billy said. "We have only been gone for a few hours, how did somebody do this?"

"That's a good question." I said as I pushed Billy back up the ramp and into the house.

We both gasped as we entered the house. There sitting in the middle of the living room was a brand new electric wheelchair with a large red bow on it.

"Holy shit." Billy mumbled. "Did you do this?"

"Why do people keep asking me that?" I whispered. "I didn't." I answered louder.

I helped Billy into his new chair and then laughed as he spun in circles. He was just like a kid with a brand new toy.

"This is great, I wish I knew who to thank." Billy said as he went into the kitchen. "Now I can get myself around without anyone's help."

"Thank, God for that." I said. "'Cause, I about broke my back trying to get your big ass down the stairs earlier."

"Shut up." Billy laughed as he threw me a beer out of the refrigerator and then grabbed himself one.

We went back out onto the front porch and Billy rode up and down the ramp enjoying his new freedom.

"Hey look at this." Billy said. He pointed out the mud in the front yard. "The mud is covered in tiny footprints."

"Don't let Emmett know that." I said. "He's convinced there are elves running around here."

"That kid ain't right in the head." Billy said as we both laughed.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Who would you like to see get the next miracle? Leave a review! See you tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews! Your guesses and theories have been fun to hear. Some of you have really been getting in deep with your theories, I love it!**

**This chapter is my favorite so far! I hope you like it. It actually got a little long to be considered a drabble, but hell I could have made this whole chapter into its own story.**

**December 6, 2011**

**Laurent POV**

I set my keys on the hook next to the front door as I entered the house. I listened for sounds of my wife, but the house was completely silent.

I walked around the house searching for Irina and paused in front of the baby's room.

I pushed the door open slowly and leaned against the door frame.

"I should have known you would be in here." I said to Irina who was sitting in the rocking chair staring out the window.

Irina turned her head and gave me a small sad smile.

"I really thought it would happen before Christmas." She said quietly.

"We still have a few weeks, it could happen." I said. I hated giving her false hope, but I hated the sad and disappointed look on her face more.

"We would need a miracle." She said with silent tears tracking down her face. "And I stopped believing in miracles a long time ago."

After Irina and I were married we decided to start a family. After we tried and failed for over a year, we found out neither of us could have children.

We were both crushed by the news. Until one day Irina came to me with a huge smile and announced, "It's okay."

"It's okay?" I asked confused.

"What are the chances that neither of us are able to have children?" She asked and then continued before I could answer. "I think it was our destiny not to have children of our own."

"That's a weird and cruel destiny." I answered thinking that all the resent stress has finally made her lose her mind.

"Not if we are meant to help a baby that has no parents." She smiled.

"Adoption?" I asked.

"Yes. What do you think?"

"Let's do it." I smiled.

So we did it. We went to the adoption agency, filled out the papers, jumped through all their hoops and were approved. We were put on a waiting list and we waited. After six months we were at the top of the list and we were chosen to receive the baby of a young girl who was still pregnant.

We met the girl, Amanda. We went through her pregnancy with her, we went to all of her doctor appointments, we hung up the sonogram pictures at home, and we turned the guest bedroom into a brand new nursery that was ready for our daughter as soon as she was ready to greet the world.

When we got the call that Amanda was in labor we rushed to the hospital overjoyed.

All of our family met us at the hospital, wanting to be there when we met our daughter.

That quickly turned into the worst day of our lives. A nurse came out to tell us that the baby was healthy and fine and then to tell us that we were being asked to leave. Amanda had changed her mind on the adoption. We never even got to see the baby.

A few days after that, the place I worked at closed its doors and I lost my job. I quickly found another job, but with a much smaller salary. We were quickly bumped to the bottom of the waiting list due to our "financial struggles", as they called it.

That was three years ago and the adoption process has been grim ever since.

"Maybe we should paint over this room." Irina said bringing me back to the present.

"You have to have hope." I said.

That night I tossed and turned worrying about Irina. Everything was always worse over the holidays. She really believed we were meant to adopt, but slowly her belief and her spirit have been fading.

"Laurent, wake up." Irina said shaking me awake. "We have a meeting at the adoption agency."

"What? Why?" I asked groggy from sleep.

"She said she couldn't talk about it over the phone, but wants to meet with us in person." She explained.

On the drive to Port Angeles I kept looking over to Irina. She looked happier than I have seen her in a really long time.

I was just nervous that the caseworker was going to tell us that we were being taken off the waiting list all together. That would completely devastate and destroy Irina.

"Laurent, Irina, right this way." Kathy, the caseworker, said leading us into her office.

Irina and I sat in the chairs across from Kathy's desk. I was bouncing my knees, Irina was wringing her hands together, both of us were nervous.

"Well," Kathy said as she sat down in her chair behind her desk. "Are you ready to become parents?"

"What?" We both asked at the same time.

"You are at the top of the list."

"We were dropped to the bottom." I said. "What changed your mind?"

"This." Kathy said as she plopped a large manila folder on the desk.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That," Kathy said pointing to the folder, "is about four-hundred references for the two of you. It was dropped off at the office yesterday anonymously all wrapped up in a pretty red bow, _literally_. It is glowing references from the entire hospital staff, to the chief of police, to the tribe council of La Push, to the school board, to every business owner, to just about every resident in the Forks and La Push area."

"Oh my God." Irina breathed as she thumbed through the papers in the folder, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my, God is right." Kathy said. "We have never seen anything quite like this. And we feel with as loved and respected as you are you deserve to be at the top of the list. So, back to my original question, are you ready to become parents?"

"Yes." I laughed unable to hold in my own tears. "Yes."

"How long?" Irina asked. "How long of a wait do we have?"

"No wait at all." Kathy smiled. "A baby girl was born a few days ago and is waiting in the hospital for you."

The smile on Irina's face faltered and then melted away completely. "Is the birth mother going to change her mind?"

"Nope." Kathy said. "The birth mother has already signed all of the papers, she wants a closed adoption, and she refused to see the baby and already checked herself out of the hospital. So, your daughter is over there waiting for you."

"Let's go!" Irina yelled grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the chair.

We followed behind Kathy on the way to the hospital. The whole way Irina squeezed my hand and cried her eyes out, but for the first time in three years, they were tears of joy.

Kathy led us to the nursery in the hospital and then a nurse brought our new daughter out to us.

We both cried as we looked at her. She was the most beautiful little thing I had ever seen. She was tiny and adorable. Bright blue eyes, a small amount of dark curly hair, pink skin, ten fingers and ten toes. She was perfect. And she was ours.

"I told you we still had time to get our miracle." I said.

"We had to keep hope." She whispered as she held the baby against her chest.

"Always have hope." I whispered.

"Hope." Irina said looking up at me. "That's the perfect name."

I smiled and nodded.

"Hello, Hope." Irina cried. "I'm your mommy."

I held Irina closer and squeezed my eyes shut kissing her against her temple. There was a time when I thought I would never hear my wife utter those words. I would be eternally grateful to whoever arranged the entire town to help us when we needed it the most.

**A/N: I loved, **_**loved**_**, writing this chapter. Not sure how I'm going to top this one, but I'm going to try. I was going to save this chapter until closer to Christmas, but I really wanted to get it out there.**

**I think next chapter we are going to hit one of the main players, who do you want?**

**Leave a review and I will see you tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**I am glad you are all enjoying the story so far. It makes me happy to make you happy. I told you all we would have a main player in this chapter and most of you said you wanted Emmett and Rosalie. So here you go.**

**December 7, 2011**

**Emmett's POV**

I walked out the kitchen door that led into the garage and stopped to admire the sight in front of me.

Rose was bent over the hood of an old Chevy truck. There was nothing sexier in this world than my baby covered in motor oil working on a vehicle.

"If you are done staring at my ass you could hand me the socket wrench on the tool bench." Rose said without lifting her head from under the hood.

I walked over to the bench and looked at the array of tools, shrugging when I just picked up the first thing I saw. I had no idea what any of them were. I'm not a tool guy, I'm the looks, Rose is the brains.

"That's not a socket wrench." Rose complained. She lifted her head from under the hood, but in the tight confines of the garage, got caught up in a cord and smacked into the work bench. "I need a bigger space."

Rose has a makeshift auto shop out of our garage. We are saving up to get her a real space, but it's taking much longer than we expected. I put away most of the money I bring home every week and Rose saves all of hers. But because most of the town is feeling the struggles of the economy lately, Rose hasn't been charging very much to anybody.

"Isn't this Bella's old truck?" I asked as I looked over the rusted old truck I hadn't seen in years.

"Yeah. They are giving it to Seth, but it needs some work." Rose answered. "I'm hoping to have it done by Christmas, but it's hard in this tiny garage."

"Wow." I laughed. "Merry Christmas, here's a bucket of rust."

"Yes, but I'm a mechanical genius and this baby is going to look brand new when I'm done." Rose said smugly.

"I am not crazy." I protested for the millionth time.

"Insane then." Edward laughed.

Sitting around our kitchen table we have been discussing Santa, trying to figure out who he is. Mention that you think he has elves helping him and you're automatically labeled as crazy.

"Come on, there is no way he is doing this all on his own." I said.

"Probably not." Jasper said. "But I highly doubt he has elves helping him."

"I have seen them." I said sitting back in my chair crossing my arms over my chest.

"We believe you, honey." Rose said patting me on the head like I'm a damn dog.

"Whoever it is he is smart." Edward said. "He's having people help him without them even knowing they are doing it. Hell, even I got roped into helping with the play set for the twins."

"How did you get roped into that?" Alice asked.

"The owner of the lumber yard asked if I could help deliver it with a few other guys." Edward explained. "Turned out there were about twenty of us. We built it a block from Ben and Angela's house and then we all carried it to their backyard. Let me tell you, that thing was heavy. We were told it was a surprise for the boys, and we couldn't wake them up, that's why we built it a block away. Turned out it was a surprise for all of us."

"Was one of the people Santa?" I asked. "Did someone have rosy red cheeks?"

"We all did." Edward laughed. "It was freezing out."

"Were there any little people?" Jasper asked. "You know, pointy ears, bells on their shoes?"

I threw the pencil that was in my hand at him as he ducked out of the way and laughed.

"Was there?" I asked quietly.

"No." Edward answered.

We were getting nowhere. Santa was leaving no clues. It was someone who knew everything about everybody, but that could be anybody. He was doing everything and paying for everything anonymously. Everyone we asked about him said they had no idea. We knew someone had to know; just no one wanted to spoil the secret.

It was frustrating.

I looked up towards the window when something caught my eye. I squinted my eyes and saw two pointy green hats.

"Elves!" I yelled and bolted from my chair.

I ran through the house and threw open the back door and ran through the yard. "I saw you! I'm going to catch you, you little bastards."

"Emmett what the hell are you doing?" Rose yelled as she ran after me.

I rounded the front of the house and there was nothing. I spun in a circle trying to catch sight of where they went. I growled running my hands through my hair.

"What was that about?" Edward asked. They had all followed me out to the front yard.

"There were two elves in the window. I saw them, but I didn't catch them. They are fast." I said as I continued to look around the yard and down the street.

"I'm all for your crazy antics, but maybe you should see a doctor." Bella said.

"I'm not crazy." I hissed.

"Maybe he's _not_ crazy." Alice said pointing to the front door.

We all looked to the door to see an envelope taped to it. I ripped the envelope off the door and opened it. It was a set of keys along with an address.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Should we go to the address?" Rose asked.

"To be tortured and murdered by a bunch of elves?" I asked. "Umm…no thanks."

"Now they are evil elves?" Edward chuckled.

"Maybe they are ninja elves." Jasper added.

"I hate you guys, all of you." I mumbled.

After a few minutes of debating we all piled into my jeep and headed to the address in the envelope. I pulled up to the address and it was a darkened building in the middle of town.

"Oh, yeah. This looks safe." I said eyeing the building.

Everyone ignored me and got out of the jeep. I huffed and then joined them. I took the keys from Rose and opened the front door of the building. I may have been acting like a giant baby, but I wasn't going to let my wife walk into a dark building alone.

I pushed the door open and turned the light on before walking into the room. I looked around and said, "It's just an empty office."

Everyone looked as bewildered as I was.

"Whose office is this?" I asked.

"Ours." Rose said quietly. I turned to look at her and she was holding papers that she picked up off the empty desk. "This is the deed to the building." She turned the papers toward me and said, "It says we own it."

"Who would give us an office? And why?" I asked.

"Maybe someone knows of your secret desire to be secretary." Edward chuckled. I flicked him off and followed behind Rose.

Rose walked through a door that was off to the side. "It's a garage!" She screamed.

We walked into a four car garage, with shelves that wrapped all the way around the garage, all covered in brand new tools. And a large red bow, along with an elf hat.

"I told you there were elves!" I yelled jumping up and down. "I told you!"

No one would tell me I was right, but that's okay. I knew it, they knew it. I wasn't crazy. We stayed at Rose's new garage for about another hour while she played with all her new toys before we all loaded back into the jeep and headed back to the house.

Walking back into the kitchen Rose and I both stopped in our tracks. Apparently the garage wasn't Santa's only gift. The kitchen was full of bags of groceries. Rose and I just looked at each other. We were elated by the gift, but didn't want to do this with our friends here.

"Santa always gives people what they need." Alice said. "Why would you guys need all this food?"

Rose and I just kept looking at each other until Rose broke the silence, "We have been struggling a little bit and have also been saving to get a garage space. So we have kind of been going without some stuff."

"You guys can't go without food." Alice said.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Bella asked. "You know we would have helped you out."

"We were embarrassed." I said. "We didn't want anyone to know."

"Who does know?" Edward asked.

"No one." We both said together.

Trying to figure out who Santa is just became a little bit harder.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Emmett is my favorite character, he's so fun to write. **

**Smaller character up next, who would you like?**

**Leave a review and I will see you tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**A lot of people have said that I am getting them into the Christmas spirit. That makes me happy!**

**I asked yesterday who you all wanted, but pretty much everyone named people that I am holding onto. So, here is a couple that no one probably would have named anyways. I know there are some fan fictions about them, but I have never personally seen them in any of the stories I have read. So, I didn't want to exclude them. Hope you enjoy.**

**December 8, 2011**

**Peter's POV**

"Bundle up warm." I said to the kids as they got ready for school. "It's really cold outside."

"Is it snowing?" Candace asked, her face lighting up with the idea of snow.

"No." I answered. "Just cold."

Charlotte walked into the living room to help me get the kids ready to go out the door.

"What are your plans for today?" Charlotte asked.

"I think I'm going to go visit Jasper for a little bit and then turn in some applications." I answered as I helped Haley get her coat on.

Haley, our eight year old was having trouble getting her coat zipped. It was getting a little snug for her. So was Candace's coat.

"I need a new coat, dad." Haley complained.

"I know sweetie." I said quietly. "I am working on it."

"That sounds like a good plan." Charlotte said about my day's plans as we walked out the front door. "Good luck at your job search."

"Thanks. Have a nice day at work." I said giving Charlotte a kiss goodbye. "Bye girls." I waved as they climbed into the car.

"Bye daddy." They sang.

After they pulled out I started walking down the street towards Alice and Jasper's house.

After the plant that most of Forks worked at closed, most of the town has been out of work. Jasper and I included. It has been a rough time. Charlotte is the town's librarian, and we have been relying solely on her income. As a librarian, she doesn't work many hours, and doesn't make very much money.

We are trying to make the most of it.

"Hey, man." Jasper greeted me at his front door. "Come on in. Where the hell's your coat? It's freezing out."

"It's not to bad out." I shrugged.

I followed Jasper into his kitchen were he offered me a cup of coffee.

"How's it been going?" Jasper asked.

"Pretty good." I lied as I added sugar to my coffee. "I am going to a few places to turn in applications today."

"That's good." Jasper said. "I haven't been having much luck myself."

"It's rough out there right now." I said.

"It is." Jasper eyed me and quite frankly, made me nervous. "So how are you and Charlotte really doing? And don't lie this time."

I sighed and sat back in my chair. Jasper and I have been friends since we were in elementary school, and he has always been able to see through my lies.

"We are having a real hard time." I admitted.

"Tell me." Jasper said gently.

"With Charlotte's paycheck we are barely making the bills. Christmas is going to be grim. The girl's are wearing their coats from last year that are too small because we can't afford new ones. Charlotte and I don't even have coats; we have been multi layering sweaters. I thank the heavens that it hasn't snowed yet because we would never be able to get boots."

It actually felt nice to say all that. My list of problems could have me going on for hours, but it was nice to get just a little bit of it off my chest.

"It's been frustrating." I added.

"I didn't know you were having such a hard time." Jasper said. "I'm going to see what I can do to help you out."

"No, no." I said. "You and Alice are in the same boat we are."

"Like I'm going to listen to you." Jasper laughed.

Jasper and I talked for another hour before we headed out. He decided to tag along with me job hunting. It wasn't much fun. Some places said to fill out the application and if they started hiring sometime down the line they would give us a call. Some places said they had no intention of hiring any time soon, so it would be a waste of our time to even fill out the application.

And a few places actually gave us interviews on the spot. It was those one's that were the most ridiculous.

"How can you be over qualified?" I asked exasperated. "Can somebody be over qualified? Is that even possible?"

Jasper just shook his head saying he never understood that either.

"Oh, you have been a doctor for thirty years? Then you are over qualified. We wouldn't want you to _save_ anybody." I mocked.

Jasper started laughing hysterically. "Peter, you're an accountant."

"Whatever." I waved him off. "Same principle."

Our last stop was to Fork's community bank, and it was the payoff. I was given an interview and was hired on the spot. I couldn't wait to get home to tell Charlotte the great news. This couldn't have come at a better time, now the girl's won't be disappointed on Christmas.

I felt bad that Jasper didn't have as much luck as I did, but he told me he was happy for me and to go celebrate with Charlotte.

After Jasper and I got back to his house I walked back down the street to my house. I got there just as Charlotte and the girls were pulling into the driveway.

I ran up to Charlotte and gave her a huge wet kiss right on her lips.

"Well, it's good to see you too." Charlotte chuckled just as the girls were saying, "Yuuuuck."

"I start work Monday morning." I smiled.

"Peter that's amazing!" She cheered.

"What's this?" Candace asked as she pointed out a large box that was topped with a red bow that was sitting on the porch.

"I don't know." I said as I picked up the box and walked into the house with it.

I set the box on the living room floor and started opening it as Charlotte sat down next to me; the girls started arguing over who could have the bow.

I opened the box and pulled out four brand new coats, one for each of us.

"It fits." Haley exclaimed as she put her new coat on and spun in a circle modeling the coat.

Under the coats were hats, gloves, scarves, and boots. And a pair of snow pants for both of the girls. All brand new, and everything in all of our sizes.

I sat back on the couch and pulled Charlotte closer to me as she snuggled into my side and we watched the girls try on all of their new things.

"Thank God for miracles." Charlotte sighed.

I leaned my head down onto the top of Charlotte's head and thought, "Thank you Santa."

**A/N: Peter getting a job was **_**not**_** Santa's doing, it was just a bonus for Peter. Their miracle was a small one but much needed. And sometimes it's the smallest things that mean and help the most.**

**Leave a review and I will see you tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**I am really loving all of the guesses! Everybody seems to keep changing their guess. Keep them coming, I love to here them and your theories.**

**December 9, 2011**

**Aro's POV**

I hang my head as I sit at my desk at the church. Being the minister of Forks, it has always been one of my favorite things to be able to help the less fortunate during the holidays.

Unfortunately, this year we might not be helping anybody this holiday season. The food pantry's shelves are pretty bare right now. The people who are able to help have been helping, but there aren't many people who can help, and more people that need help. Help that we are finding hard to give.

"The donation van just pulled up." Heidi, my wife, smiled as she walked into my office.

"Great." I said standing from my desk. "We really need a big donation."

Heidi and I walked out the back doors of the church and met with the truck driver. We walked to the back of the van and waited eagerly for the driver to open the back doors.

"This is not good." I sighed as I took in the sight of the four lone boxes.

We carried the boxes into food pantry and started unloading the food onto the shelves. I looked around the shelves and felt depressed at the realization that this food would be gone before the week was out.

More and more have been needing, and we have had less and less to give. It was very frustrating.

"Let's go get some dinner." Heidi said. "We can think about this later."

I knew she was trying to take my mind off ours and the communities problems, but I couldn't stop thinking and worrying about it when _later_ was looking dismal.

"I wouldn't worry too much yet." Heidi said as we sat down to dinner at our kitchen table.

"I know, but it's hard not to worry." I said.

"Yes, but we haven't taken a look at the donation boxes yet, and some cash donations came in today that I haven't added in yet." Heidi explained.

"That's good. Let's hope it's enough."

"How is it looking?" I asked Heidi. She was currently sitting at her desk going over the donations for the church.

She sighed and said, "With the donations that came in the mail and the collection plates at Sunday service we have another five hundred, which brings up to a total of about two-thousand."

I let out a large breath that I didn't realize I was holding and said, "That's not going to do much. I was hoping for more. I think it's time to start worrying."

"Aro, you are always saying we need to keep faith and hold on to hope." She said.

"I'm trying to hold on to hope, I really am." I said. "But Christmas is in two weeks and we have no food to give out. We have no Christmas presents for the families in need. We are in trouble."

"We have time." She smiled. "I have a good feeling."

"I believe you." I said giving her a small smile in return. I wasn't sure if she really did have a good feeling or she was just trying to make me feel better.

I turned and walked back to my office. Marcus, my brother was there waiting for me.

"Tell me you have some good news for me." I said as I sat down at my desk.

"The McRib is back." He shrugged.

I laughed and said, "Unless you can get us about four-thousand donated, that doesn't help me."

Marcus was always good at getting me out of my funk. I needed a little laugh, but I needed some serious answers.

"There are no more donations coming in." Marcus sighed. "All of our big contributors have already donated, Forks is over their spending limit already, so no donations there. All of the wealthy families in Forks have donated cash already. I contacted the churches in Port Angeles, and they are in the same boat as we are. I even went as far as contacting people in Seattle, that's where the donation came from yesterday. Four boxes I saw. There just isn't anywhere else to go, there is nothing left."

"I have been a minister in this church for over thirty years. We have never once _not_ been able to help at Christmas. This is horrible." I said hanging head in my hands. "I don't know what to do."

"You are the calmest and most level headed person I know." Marcus said seriously. "You can't panic. If you do, everybody will."

"You're right." I said straightening up in my chair. I thought for a moment and said, "There is nothing more we can do about donations. So we are going to ration out the food we have to make it go as far as possible. We are going to spend the donation money wisely and cheaply. We are going to put more bell ringers on the street. I know most people find them annoying, but maybe we can just get a little bit more money. Every little bit helps, right?"

"Now you're talking." Marcus smiled.

I was talking, but I was also hoping it would work out.

"Umm…" Heidi said looking bewildered at my office door. "The donation trucks are here?" She said it like a question.

"Truck?" I asked. We never got anything bigger than a van.

"Truck_S_." She said putting emphasis on the s. "Plural."

"What?" I said hopping up from my chair and ran out the back door and into the parking lot with Marcus and Heidi following close behind me.

I stopped short in the parking lot and looked at the three semi trucks that were parked with their back doors facing the door of the church. All three of them had a large red bow on the back door.

The drivers got out and opened the back of the trucks to reveal that all three trucks were packed full. They started unpacking the trucks and bringing the boxes into the church. We started opening boxes to reveal food, winter clothing, toys, Christmas decorations, household items, and lots of other things that people were needing. Half of one of the trucks was even filled with live Christmas trees.

"Where did all of this come from?" I asked one of the drivers.

"I don't really know, I'm sorry." He said. "We were just told to pick it up and deliver it."

"I told you I have a good feeling." Heidi cried with a huge smile on her face.

I let a tear of my own stream down my face as I wrapped my arms around Heidi. "I knew I should have listened to your feeling. You are never wrong."

I smiled as I watched the guys unload the trucks. Just five minutes ago Christmas was looking dreary, and now Christmas was looking like it was going to be the best for everyone.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I actually got the idea for this chapter in the local news from where I'm from. At Thanksgiving, none of the Churches or food pantries was getting any donations, and they had to give out roasted chickens instead of turkeys. (This is why I don't like watching the news, so depressing."**

**Leave a review and I will see you tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**This chapter actually became much longer than I anticipated, but once I started it just sort of wrote itself.**

**December 10, 2011**

**Tanya's POV**

"Come on girls, we have to get ready to leave." I said to my daughter's as I walked into the living room.

"Where are we going, mama?" My five year old, Samantha, asked. To look at her you could see her father, with her dark curls and bright blue eyes. Sometimes my heart hurt just looking at her, but it also made me love her even more that I could see him every time I saw her.

"We are going to go to the daycare you might go to." I answered as I helped her slip her shoes on.

"Do we have to go there?" She whined.

"We talked about his, remember? Today we are just going to go look around." I explained.

I talked about this with her over the past few days. I told her I had gotten a job and I needed for them to go to daycare so that I knew they were safe while I was at work. She didn't want me to go; she wanted me to stay home with her. Which broke my heart, because I would love nothing more than to stay home with her.

I scooped Alexis, my two year old, up off the living room floor and headed for the door. Alexis looked more like me, but still had her father's bright blue eyes.

Alec's eyes was the first thing I noticed about him, I was glad the girl's had his eyes.

Alec and I had first met in college. It was basically love at first sight. As hard as that saying is to believe, it really was. One look at him and I knew I had met my soul mate. He felt the same. We started dating and were inseparable.

Alec was majoring in criminal law; it was his dream to become a detective. I was majoring in child education. I wanted to be a teacher; it was a dream since I was a child myself.

Before our second year of college, we got married. Everyone said we were too young, and moving to fast. We disagreed. We knew there was no one else for either of us. At the end of our second year of college we found out I was pregnant. I finished that year out, and then didn't go back.

I became a stay at home wife and mother. We welcomed Samantha into our family, and I couldn't have been happier. Alec felt guilty that he was finishing his education and I wasn't. But I wouldn't take any of it back even if I could. I loved being a mom and I didn't want to leave her.

"We're here." I said as I pulled into the parking lot of the daycare. I got out of the car and opened the back door, letting Samantha out and taking Alexis out of her car seat.

We walked into the daycare and were greeted by a friendly looking older woman. "Hi, you must be Tanya Denali. I'm Maggie." She held her hand out and I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled. "This is Samantha." I said as I patted Samantha's head, who was wrapped around my leg. "And this is Alexis." Who I still holding.

"Hi." Maggie said to the girls. "What gorgeous girls." She smiled.

"Thank you." Samantha said. "My daddy always says we are his gorgus three."

We both chuckled at her mispronunciation of the word.

Maggie took us on a tour of the building showing us the different play rooms, the gym, the playground that was out back. Samantha's eyes lit up at the sight of the room she would be in. She was looking around and then at us anxiously.

"You can go play if you like." Maggie said. Samantha didn't hesitate; she took off finding a group of little girls playing dress up.

I let Alexis play with kids her age as Maggie and I went to her office.

Maggie sat at her desk and pulled a folder of papers out.

"Here are the papers you will need to fill out." She said as she handed them to me. "Do you know what hours you will need child care?"

"Mainly mornings and afternoons." I answered.

I had recently started back to college. I wanted to finish getting my degree so that I could get a good job to support the girls. Being a single mother, I was approved for financial aid. Unfortunately, nothing else in life was free, so I had to get a job because the bills were starting to stack up.

"I attend school at night, but I have a babysitter for those hours. I just started working at the diner, and my babysitter is in school during the day." I said.

"Well, we are open all day, and even at night, we have a few kids whose parents work over night. So any time you need them to be here, we are here." Maggie said.

"That's good." I said.

"Here is the financial sheet, with rates and payment options."

I took the paper from Maggie's outstretched hand and tried to keep my eyes in my head as I looked over the price.

"Alright, well I have this weekend off so I will stop back in on Monday." I said as I stood from the chair.

"Great." Maggie smiled. "We look forward to having the girls here."

I sat in the car after I got the girl's in their car seat, and sighed as I looked over the prices again.

"Are we going to come here everyday?" Samantha asked. "I like it here. They have cool toys, and a big fish tank, and my new friend Laura said we could play on the bikes when I come back."

"I don't know yet, sweetie." I said. It would figure that the one that was against it was now all for it. "Do you want to go to Aunt Sue's house?" I asked.

"Yeah!" They both cheered.

"Can we go fishing with Uncle Charlie?" Samantha asked.

"It's to cold to go fishing." I answered.

When Alec finished college he started working as a deputy at the Forks police station. Charlie, the Chief of police, and Alec became great friends. We would spend time with Sue and Charlie and they loved the girls. They became Alexis and Samantha's pseudo aunt and uncle.

"Aunt Sue." The girls yelled as they ran up the front steps and into the awaiting arms of Sue.

"How did it go?" She asked me as I walked into the house.

"The daycare is great." I answered. "The staff is friendly, the place is really nice, and the girls even loved it."

"But?" Sue asked.

"But, it's a lot more expensive than I expected." I sighed.

I handed Sue the papers and she didn't stop herself from letting her eye's bug out of her head.

"Wow." She said.

"Yeah." I said as I sat down at the kitchen table. "It's just so frustrating. This wasn't part of our plan." A quickly wiped away a tear that escaped.

Our plan was for me to be a stay at home until both of the girls were in school and I would go back to college, if I wanted. At the time I wasn't sure if I wanted to. Now it's a necessity. We were doing great financially with just Alec working. I know most people worry when their spouse is a cop, but I always figured, this is Forks, how dangerous could it ever get. I will never ask that question again.

"I see my favorite munchkins are here." Charlie yelled as he walked in the door.

"Uncle Charlie!" The girls yelled as they ran toward him and jumped on his legs.

Charlie walked into the kitchen with a kid attached to each leg. He plopped down in the kitchen chair and sighed. "These shoes are so heavy." He said.

"I not shoe." Alexis said.

"You're not?" Charlie asked. "Then what are you doing on my feet?" Alexis laughed.

"Uncle Charlie, mom says it's to cold to go fishing. But we really wanna go." Samantha said as she held her hands under her chin and fluttering her eyelashes.

Charlie groaned and said, "You know I can't say no to that face. But it really is to cold. But, I'll tell you what." Charlie moved in close like her was telling them a secret. "Go up in my closet and get your fishing poles and we will fish for Aunt Sue's pillows in the living room."

The girls took off heading toward the stairs to get to Charlie's room.

"You put a hole in one of my pillows and I will kill you." Sue threatened.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Charlie said. "So what's going on?"

Sue passed the financial paper to Charlie and said, "Daycare."

Charlie picked up the paper and gave a low whistle. "This is for daycare? What are they feeding these kids for snack? Gold bars?"

"I don't know." I said. "I don't see how I'm going to swing it. As a waitress I could never afford this, even with Alec's benefits I don't think I could do it."

Charlie stood up as we heard the girls coming back down the stairs. He held up the paper and said, "You don't need this. You know we are here for you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a hot date with not one, but two chicks." Charlie bent down and kissed Sue on the cheek and said, "Sorry, Hun."

Sue laughed and shook her head.

"Let's go fishing." Charlie yelled as he walked out of the kitchen. "That couch carp is calling my name."

Charlie was great with the girls. He could never deny them anything though. Partly because he loved them and partly out of guilt. He blames himself and feels guilty that he was the last person to see Alec alive.

Last year a low life criminal was hitting banks in small towns. No one thought he would come to Forks, but he did. Charlie and Alec reported to the bank after their alarm system went off. Together they were quick to get the robber unarmed and under arrest. As Charlie was putting the cuffs on him he pulled out a second gun and shot Alec point blank, he died instantly, leaving me a widow, and my girls without a father.

Charlie blames himself for not patting him down before he put the cuffs on him.

"Charlie's right, we are more than happy having the girls here while you work." Sue said.

Sue has been watching the girls during the day while I work, but she also has to work. So I thought daycare would be the best choice. Who knew it would cost so much.

Over the weekend I didn't think about the daycare situation. I just enjoyed the time with my girls. Once Monday rolled around I had to think about it again. I had two options, quit my job and be here with the girls, or shuffle the girls between neighbors while I worked. Neither choice was a good one. I couldn't quit my job, we needed the money. And I hated using my friends and neighbors. No one ever complained and said that they were happy to help, but I didn't like doing it. Every once in a while yes, but not every single day.

The only thing that was clear was that daycare was out of the question. I could never afford it. I dropped the girls off with Sue and headed toward the daycare to give them my decision.

Maggie smiled up at me as I walked into her office. "What perfect timing." She said. "I just finished up your paperwork and I just need your signature."

"Oh, umm…I have decided to not put the girls in daycare." I said.

"Oh." Maggie said losing her smile.

"Yeah, the daycare is great, I love it. And everybody is so nice here, but I just can't afford it." I explained.

"But," Maggie started looking confused. "Your childcare is already paid for."

"What?" I asked. "I haven't paid anything. I don't have any money to pay with."

"Somebody came in this morning and paid a full year's childcare for both girls." She said.

"Who?" I asked. "A full year?"

"Yes, a full year." She smiled. "With no restrictions, so they can be here as many hours as you like over the next year."

"Who?" I asked baffled. "Who would pay this for me?"

"Actually it was a kid." She said looking even more confused. I was even more confused than she was. "A guy came in with a kid, but then he left before I could get a good look at him; he was wearing a hat and sunglasses. The kid then walked in here like he was a little business man and plopped down in the chair and handed me a cashier's check and said it was for the girls' daycare bill. He explained that it was for the whole year and then left. It was really cute actually."

"A kid paid for it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I called the bank to ask about the check and it's legit. So it has been added to your account. I thought it was weird too." She laughed. "Oh!" She said as she dug through some papers on her desk. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. "He also gave me this and asked that you get it."

I took the envelope from her and opened it, pulling out a Christmas card. The inside of the card was written on.

**Tanya,**

**You are a must stronger woman than you believe you are. But, there is also no **

**shame in asking for help when it is needed. We a****ll love you and ****would do anything for you. Along with your daycare,**

** your ****mortgage has been paid off.**** You don't need any more stress than you already under. Just enjoy your girls and have a Merry Christmas.**

_**Santa**_

I wiped away the tears that were pouring down my face and smiled at Maggie who was watching me with tears in her eyes.

"I guess the girls will start tomorrow." I said.

**A/N: I am really nervous about this chapter. I hope nobody is going to hate me for killing Alec. This happens in real life with cops, fireman, soldiers, and I can't even begin to imagine what the families left behind are dealing with especially during the holidays. So, to everybody who goes out everyday and puts their life on the line to save others, I give you my respect!**

**Hug a hero today! Then leave a review and I will see you tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**A huge thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, putting this and me on alert and favorites.**

**December 11, 2011**

**Lauren's POV**

I lay on the couch after taking some Advil, trying to get rid of the enormous headache I had. I was just starting to doze off when Tyler walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the couch.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked as he ran the back of his hand over my forehead.

"Horrible headache." I answered.

"You need to stop stressing yourself out." He said.

"Thirteen days, Tyler." I stressed. "We are supposed to be getting married in thirteen days. There is nothing left to do _but_ stress."

Tyler and I have been together since middle school. We actually started dating on Christmas Eve, so we thought it would be perfect to get married on Christmas Eve. Everybody has been telling us that getting married on a holiday is a bad idea. But we aren't getting married on a holiday just for the sake of it, but for sentimental reasons.

Everything was perfect, the date, the wedding planner, the wedding details, the dress, everything. Everything was ready, we were ready, and we just had to wait for Christmas Eve, and finally say 'I Do'.

That was until we realized that our lovely wedding planner had made absolutely no wedding plans, and had run off with all of our money. We were part of a scam, and our dream wedding was ruined.

For the past couple weeks we have been frantically trying to re-plan a wedding. It has been very hard to do with no money. We went cheap on everything and we were able to get everything except one thing.

"I can't find a cheap wedding dress anywhere." I sighed.

"We could get married down at La Push at the beach." Tyler joked.

"Yeah, who doesn't want to get married in shorts and a t-shirt on the water front in December? Sounds romantic." I said sarcastically.

"I know we both want to get married now, but its fine if we wait." He said as he smoothed my hair back from my face. "We can get married next year, and we will have more money and you can have the wedding of your dreams."

It would be nice to wait until we had more money, but I knew it meant a lot to Tyler to do it now. He was only saying he was fine with waiting for my benefit. Two year's ago Tyler's mom was diagnosed with cancer. She has been putting up a very good fight, but recently she has started to lose the battle. Tyler wants his mom to be there when he gets married; she won't be here next year. So, waiting is not an option.

"You know what?" I said pulling him down to lay next to me. "I don't want to wait. We could make everybody stand, have no music, serve hotdogs, and I could wear a bag. As long as our family and friends are there and you meet me at the end of the isle, it will be perfect."

Tyler kissed the top of my nose and said, "You are so corny sometimes."

"You love my corniness." I laughed.

"I really do." He said before he claimed my lips with his own. After a few minutes he pulled back looking deep into my eyes and said, "Are you sure? We could wait. My mom would understand, and you could have enough time to be a bridezilla."

I laughed and pushed against him. "I don't want to be a bridezilla. I will just go look around in Port Angeles again. Some angry jilted bride had to have sold her wedding dress to a consignment store."

"I would be happy getting married naked as long as we are getting married." Tyler laughed. "Hell, that's a good idea. It would make it easier to start the honeymoon."

I rolled my eyes and shoved Tyler off the couch.

**~*CM*~**

"So where are we off to?" Tanya asked as I hopped into the front seat of her car.

"I don't really know. I want to look around some stores in Port Angeles." I answered.

Tanya is my best friend and also my maid of honor. Her girls, Samantha and Alexis, are our flower girls. Tanya has been driving me around trying to help me find all the things we need.

Port Angeles was turning out to be a bust. We found some cheap wedding dresses but they were cheap for a reason. They were either ugly or stained or both.

"Hey, is that Alice's shop?" Tanya asked as we sat at a red light.

I looked over to where she was pointing to and saw the sign for Alice's boutique in the middle of a small strip of stores.

"Yeah." I said. "We should go in and say hello. I have never been there."

Tanya pulled over and parked in front of Alice's store. A jingly bell rang as we walked into the store. Alice looked up at the sound and broke out into a large grin.

"Lauren." She sang. "How weird, I was just going to call you."

"What are you calling me for?" I asked. Alice and I have always been friends but not really close enough that she would be calling me from work just to chat.

"For your dress fitting, silly." She said as she skipped over to us.

"Dress fitting?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Your wedding dress." Alice answered. "You have to try it on so that I can make any adjustments it needs."

"I'm confused." I said. "You made me a wedding dress?"

"Yes." She said sounding as confused as I was.

"Why?"

"I got an order to make a wedding dress for you." Alice said.

"Oh, Alice, I can't afford a brand new wedding dress." I said.

"It's already been paid for. Actually I was paid extra to put a rush on it. I have worked on nothing in the last two weeks except your wedding dress." She explained.

"Who ordered and paid for the dress?" I asked.

"I don't actually know." Alice said her eyebrows furrowing. "I got the order through email and the payment was direct deposited."

"That's weird." I said.

"Are you ready to try it on?" Alice said clapping her hands together and jumping up and down.

"I guess so." I laughed.

I held my hand over my mouth as I looked at the dress. It was absolutely beautiful. It was white satin with small red and white pearls sewn across the chest, sleeveless, it flowed out from the waist, and a silk red sash across the middle that tied into a bow on the back. It was the perfect Christmas wedding dress.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked nervously.

"I love it, Alice." I gushed. "It is gorgeous, and perfect."

"I'm so glad you like it." Alice beamed. "I was given free artistic range; the only thing that was mandatory was the red bow."

I tried the wedding dress on and it was a prefect fit. Alice had to make no alterations. Alice bagged up the dress and boxed up the white satin heels, and accessories that went along with the dress.

I was stunned silent all the way home that someone had bought me a brand new wedding dress. Tanya pulled into my driveway and we got out and headed for the house. On the door there was a note taped to it. I pulled the note down and walked inside, gently placing the dress across the couch. I opened the note and on top there was three phone numbers and then,

**Lauren,**

**No bride should have to settle for a mediocre wedding.**

**You deserve the best and will have the wedding of your dreams.**

**The numbers at the top are expecting your call, call as soon as you can.**

**Enjoy your wedding and have a great Christmas.**

_**Santa**_

I called the first number and it belonged to a talent agent in Port Angeles. A live band had been hired for the reception, all they needed was a time and place to come and play.

The second number was to a flower shop. The woman who answered was excited that I called and said she had been waiting to get started on flower arrangements. We set a time to meet to go over flower options.

The third number was to a catering company. We set up a time for Tyler and I to meet with them to pick out our menu for the reception.

And of course, all the people said that everything was already paid for.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked frantically as she rushed in the door and saw me crying.

"Nothing." I smiled. "We are going to have a perfect wedding."

I handed Tyler the note as I explained about the dress and the phone numbers.

"This note is right." Tyler said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You deserve nothing but the best. But I'm still all for the naked wedding idea, if you want."

I laughed at Tyler's statement, I couldn't help myself. "Wait till you see the dress, you will forget about the naked nuptials."

"I can't wait." He said becoming very serious. "I really can't."

I don't know who helped with our wedding, and probably never would, but I was extremely thankful. Just being together saying 'I Do' would have been enough, but now it would be perfect.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. This chapter started with Lauren having a horrible headache because I really do have the world's worst headache. I almost didn't write this chapter today, but I said I have to write it, my awesome readers need their next miracle. So I fought through the pain and got it done. Now, I'm off to die of a head explosion.**

**Leave a review and I will see you tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Thank you for all of the well wishes, I feel slightly better than I did yesterday, and I'm here so my head didn't actually explode like I thought it might.**

**The couple I have in this chapter I have NEVER seen together, but they were both without a partner so I threw them together. I hope you enjoy.**

**December 12, 2011**

**Eric's POV**

At the sound of my alarm going off I rolled over and sat up, planting my feet on the floor, rubbing my eyes before I smacked the alarm clock a few times. I don't know what would be more annoying, that alarm clock or a live rooster crowing in my bedroom. I'm not a morning person, or an any time of day person really.

I sat up and headed for the shower that was in the bathroom in my bedroom. After showering and dressing I walked through the halls and into the living room, turning on the television, then into the kitchen where I turned on the radio and started a pot of coffee.

I always turn everything on, I hate the silence. Living alone can be quite lonely and quiet. I have a nice three bedroom house, big by Fork's standards. But I hate how empty it is.

After I finish my coffee I rinse out the cup and then go back through the house turning everything off. I locked the front door as I walk out onto the porch and headed for the car to go to work.

When my parents died a few years ago they left me a pretty big inheritance, along with the house. I don't actually have to work, but I want to. Staying in my silent house alone everyday sounds awful to me.

I work at the local drug store as the head pharmacist. I love my job. It's the only thing I actually look forward to everyday.

After work I head over to the diner for dinner. It has become a ritual. I can cook, but cooking for one is depressing.

"Hi, Eric. How are you today?" Jane asks as she hands me a menu after I sit in my usual booth.

"I'm doing pretty well." I smile. "How are you?"

"Same as every other day." She laughs.

After I order I sit and play a game on my phone. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jane walking around the diner doing her job. This also has become a ritual; I can't stop myself from watching her.

Jane is my age, long blonde hair that she keeps pulled up high on her head, piercing blue eyes that are prettier than any sparkling blue ocean, she's short, just the right height to tuck under your arm while she snuggles in close to you.

"Hey, Eric." I was interrupted in my thoughts of Jane. "Mind if I sit with you?"

I looked up to see Emmett. He smiled as he sat down across from me. He's so huge he takes almost the whole booth seat himself. His huge stature is deceiving though, you can't help be in a good mood around him.

Jane walked over and took Emmett's order, he ordered about half the menu. The whole time he was ordering I couldn't keep my eyes off of Jane. I noticed Emmett kept looking strangely between me and Jane. I guess he noticed my staring.

"Hungry?" I laughed.

"Since we don't have to save money anymore, I am making up for lost meals." He smiled.

"Where's Rose tonight?" I asked.

"Since she's got her new garage up and running she has taken in a few more cars, so she's been super busy." He explained. "So, I'm on my own for dinner tonight. And it's lonely eating alone."

"Tell me about it." I mumbled.

Emmett gave me a weird look but didn't comment on it. After Jane brought our meals out we ate and continued talking, about nothing of importance, but it was nice just to talk. As we ate and talked my eyes kept drifting over to Jane.

"Alright." Emmett said putting his fork down. "What's going on with you and Jane?"

"What?" I blanched. "Nothing."

"Uh huh." He said skeptically. "You can't keep your eyes off of her. And I don't know if you realize it or not, but she can't keep her eye's off of you either."

"I think you're seeing things." I waved him off.

Emmett gave me look that told me he did not believe me one bit, but he let the topic drop.

After Jane brought our bill over after we were done eating I picked the bill up that Jane had added all together and told Emmett I got it.

"Is this hush money?" He laughed.

"You're so not funny." I said, but I couldn't hide the smile that wanted to appear.

"I can't wait to tell Rose you have the hots for Jane." Emmett beamed.

"Alright, yes it's hush money." I said frantically.

Emmett laughed, "Don't worry; I'm not going to tell anybody. Why don't you just ask her out? You're single, she's single."

I grimaced and said, "I can't. I have never been able to ask girls out."

"Well you need to get over that." Emmett said. "Jane is a beautiful girl; she's not going to stay single forever. If you don't man up, you're going to miss your chance and be alone."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I said.

"Then get on it." Emmett said slapping me on the back as we stood to leave.

"Bye, Emmett." Jane called. "Goodnight, Eric."

"Oh, I get bye and he gets a goodnight?" Emmett huffed playfully. "I see how it is."

"Goodnight, Emmett." Jane laughed.

"I don't want your pity goodnight now." He joked.

We walked outside, Emmett laughing, me smiling; you just couldn't help it around Emmett.

"Do you know why she told you goodnight?" Emmett asked.

"Because she always does?"

"No, because she wants you to think about her before you fall asleep." Emmett said.

"You're crazy." I scoffed.

"I may be crazy, but I manned up and have a hot wife." Emmett said as he walked backwards towards his car. "What are you waiting for?"

"That's a good question." I mumbled.

"It is. _Goodnight_, Eric." Emmett said blowing me a kiss. I rolled my eyes at him and got into my own car.

After walking into my house and turned the lights and TV on. I stood in the living room looking at the big picture window. That was where my parents used to put the Christmas tree every year. I didn't bother getting one this year. Actually I haven't gotten one since my parents passed away. It's just me, putting up a tree for myself is pointless, and a tad depressing.

After lying down I rolled on to my back and stared at the ceiling. As I let the silence envelope me I felt a tear fall down my face. This happened most nights. I hate the silence. I have friends, but at the end of the night my friends go home to their families, I would love someone to come home to.

As I played Emmett's words over in my mind, I knew I should just man up as he said and ask her out. But I chicken out every time.

Finally the silence won out and I fell fast asleep.

Waking up in the morning wasn't to my alarm clock like usual, but to a pounding on my door. I ran down the stairs and opened the door to find nobody there.

I looked around and then turned to go back in the house. There taped to the door was a candy cane and a note. I pulled the note down and read it.

**Eric,**

**If you are free tonight I would love to have dinner with you.**

**Please meet me at La Bella Italia at 8.**

**Bring this candy cane with you. I also will have one.**

**Hope to see you there.**

**Your Secret Admirer.**

"Secret admirer?" I scoffed as I walked back into the house.

All day long I kept thinking about the note. At first I thought it was from Emmett. I called him and asked about his joke. He swore up and down it wasn't from him. I didn't know if I believed him or not.

The rest of the day was spent flip flopping on my decision to go. At first I thought it was a joke and I set my mind on I wasn't going. Then I thought, maybe somebody does like me and I would go find out whom. Then went back to no one would like a guy who's basically a hermit, who's pining after one girl and cries himself to sleep. Yeah, I'm a damn catch.

I got dressed and ready to go still not convinced I should go.

I paced the living room trying to make a decision.

"I feel like the Grinch when he's trying to talk himself into going and accept his award." I said out loud to no one.

"You know what? He went, I'll go." I said as I stared walking to the door.

I stopped as I reached for the door handle and said, "It didn't turn out so good for him though. I'm not going."

I walked back to the living room. "And now I'm talking to myself. I am such a loser."

I through my jacket on and said, "That's it I'm going. If it's a joke then I will get a big laugh out of it and then come home and cry my eye's out because I'm a big, God. Damn. Baby." I slammed the front door as I ran towards the car trying desperately not to turn back around.

I parked in the parking lot of the restaurant. I took a deep breath, grabbed my candy cane off the passenger seat, and headed into the restaurant.

I walked into the restaurant and smiled at the first thing my eyes landed on. Standing there looking nervous was Jane, looking more beautiful than I have ever seen her, clutching a candy cane to her chest.

"Jane." I smiled. "You're my secret admirer?"

"Eric." Jane sighed with a smile, and then she looked confused. "No, you're my secret admirer."

She handed me the note she found taped to her door, which was the same note I got.

"It looks like someone is playing cupid for Christmas." I said.

"I'm glad." She smiled.

"Me too." I said.

"I have a confession to make." Jane said as we ate. "I have had a crush on you for years."

I looked at her in amazement; I thought she never noticed me unless she was bringing me my food at the diner.

"I have wanted to ask you out so many times." I confessed.

"You should have." She smiled.

"Yes, I should have." I slid my hand across the table and onto Jane's small hand. Her hand was so small and delicate in mine, I loved it, and I could get used to this.

We continued to hold hands and flirt while we finished our meal. After we were done the waiter walked over to us and said, "Your bill has already been taken care of and I have been instructed to give this to the both of you." He placed an envelope on the table and walked away after telling us to have a goodnight.

I opened the envelope and we read it together.

**Eric and Jane,**

**No one deserves to be alone for Christmas.**

**Merry Christmas.**

_**Santa**_

"I agree." Jane smiled.

And I couldn't agree more.

I helped Jane on with her coat and then walked her to her car. I stood in front of her unsure of myself. Emmett's words rung in my ears _man up_.

I straightened up and said, "Can I kiss you goodbye?"

"Please." Jane smiled.

I bent down and let my lips meet Jane's. The kiss was perfect and it was like Jane's lips were made to fit with mine. I pulled away before I could get too carried away.

"That was nice." Jane smiled. "I have had a very good time tonight."

"Me too." I said. "Could we do this again sometime?"

"I would love to."

"I will call you." I smiled and then I started to walk away. A thought struck me and ran back to Jane. "How about tomorrow?" I asked. "I was thinking maybe you would like to help me pick out a Christmas tree and then decorate it."

"That sounds great." She answered. "Since it's just me I don't usually get one."

"Me neither." I said. "But I think I want one this year."

"Me too." She smiled.

I kissed her again and then we both headed home. As I lay in bed that night, for the first time in a long time I fell asleep with a smile instead of a tear.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. The holidays is a hard time be a single person (trust me, I know), so I wanted to fix that for them.**

**Did I through you off the Santa trail again with this one?**

**Leave a review and I will see you tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related**

**December 13, 2011**

**Kate's POV**

"It's going to be so quiet this year." I said as I leaned into Garrett's side while we sat on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"That sounds nice to me." He said.

Every year for Christmas, both of our families come to our house. We have a big family dinner, and open presents, and spend a few days together. This year, however, no one can afford the travel expenses. So it will be just Garrett and I this year. The thought of that does have its advantages, but I look forward to our big family Christmas every year.

"Think of it this way," Garrett said, "You don't have to make a huge dinner."

"I like making a huge dinner." I whined. "It will be nice to not have to do all those dishes though." I added.

"See. Advantages." Garrett laughed. "We can stay in our pajamas, open presents just me and you, eat TV dinners. No dishes."

"Oh, yeah." I rolled my eyes. "It has always been my dream to have TV dinners for Christmas."

"Alright not TV dinners, you know what I mean." He laughed.

"I do." I said completely understanding what he was trying to do. "You're right. It will be just us, and it will be fine. We will make it special."

"We get to stay in pajamas all day, right?" He asked.

"If thanks what you want." I laughed. "You are such a big child."

I love spending time alone with Garrett, I really do. I cherish every minute we have together. But, the both of us love spending the holiday's with our families. We see them so rarely that we look forward to when everyone is together. The sounds of a full house, the huge meal we all make together, the sleeping bags littering the living room floor for all the kids, even the family squabbles that occur. We love it all.

We would just have to postpone it this year.

**~*~*~*CM*~*~*~**

As I came in the door after work the phone was ringing. I dropped my bag and keys on the couch and ran for the phone.

"Hello?" I asked slightly out of breath from running through the house.

"Hi, sweetie." I heard through the line.

"Hi, mom." I said cheerily.

"Honey, I have something to tell you and I don't want you to freak out." She said.

I sunk to the couch and said, "Nothing good ever starts with that sentence."

"I probably could have said that better." She said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Your father had a mild heart attack last night." She answered. Before she could continue the tears started. "He is going to be fine. The doctors are keeping him in the hospital for a few days and run a stress test and some other things."

I sat there staring at the well as the tears rolled down my face and I let her words sink in. Heart attack kept flashing in my mind over and over.

"Kate, are you still there?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, sorry." I answered shaking my head to bring me out of my thoughts. "I just…I can't believe he had a heart attack."

"Me neither." She said. "He scared me to death."

"Please don't say death." I cried harder.

"I'm sorry." She said. "But he's going to be fine. The doctors say with exercise, a healthier diet, and less stress, we will be perfectly healthy."

"How is he doing?" I asked.

"He's sleeping right now." She answered. "When he's awake he is in pretty good spirits. He has been joking around with the doctor's and nurses. Complaining he wants to go home, trying to bride everybody for things."

"Sounds like dad." I chuckled through the tears.

"I have to get back in there with him." She said. "I will have him call you when he wakes up."

"Alright. Tell dad I love him, and I love you too, mom."

"I love you too, sweetie." She said.

I sat on the couch after getting off the phone and just cried.

I looked up towards the door as Garrett walked in. He took in the sight of my tears and said, "What's wrong? Who died?"

I started crying even harder.

Garrett rushed over to me. "Jesus, I'm so sorry. What happened? Kate, what's going on?"

"My dad had a heart attack." I answered.

"Oh, God." Garrett mumbled. "Is he…is he, you know?"

I knew what he was trying to ask. He was trying to ask if he had passed away, without actually saying it.

"Mom said he's going to be fine." I said. "But I should be there. I want to be there."

"I know." Garrett said wrapping me in a hug. "We will try to figure something out."

For the rest of the night we went over our savings, and vacation time we both had.

When the phone started ringing I ran for it and grabbed it on the first ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, baby girl."

"Dad." I breathed. "How are you doing? Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

"Slow down." He chuckled. "I'm alright. Tired. I have been sleeping a lot. They have been giving me some good stuff that knocks me right out. I'm thinking about taking some home so I can take some when your mother decided to talk about her feelings and crap." I heard my mother yell at him from the background and he laughed again.

"We are trying to figure out a way to get there to be with you." I said.

"Oh, Kate, that's not necessary." He said. "I really am going to be just fine."

"I believe you." I said. "But I still should be there. Plus its Christmas, I want to see you guys anyways."

"I know you want to be here Kate, but I also know you can't afford it right now." He said. "Don't feel guilty. Plus you don't want to come here. Your mother has already gone through the house and thrown away all the real food and replaced it with soy this, and gluten free that. Sounds more like a prison sentence." He whispered the last part.

"If it keeps you healthy and alive you will eat it." My mother said, who must have been sitting next to him.

"That does sound pretty awful." I laughed. "But we are still going to figure out a way to get there."

"Don't stress yourself out over it." He said.

"I have gone over everything." Garrett said as he sat back in his seat running his hands through his hair. "We might have enough for you to go; no way both of us can go."

"I can't leave you alone over Christmas." I said shaking my head.

"There's no other way." He said. "You should go. You should be with your parents."

I sighed. There was no way I was going to be away from Garrett, but I also wanted to be with my parents. This was a lose-lose situation.

"Let's sleep on it." I said. "I could probably wait until after Christmas and we will have our Christmas bonuses."

I tossed and turned all night, worrying about my dad, stressing over the fact that we couldn't get there, guilty about actually thinking about leaving Garrett for Christmas.

"Stop it." Garret said rubbing my back. "You're going to make yourself sick. We will figure something out."

I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but we both knew there was nothing we could do.

While we were standing in the kitchen making breakfast the telephone started ringing at the same time as Garrett's cell phone started ringing. I answered the house phone while Garrett answered his cell.

Garrett looked at me after he got off the phone and said, "That was my boss. Along with the Christmas bonus I am getting extra vacation days and he gave me the two weeks surrounding Christmas off."

"That's weird." I said. "My boss just told me the exact same thing."

We both looked at each other not understanding why different people at two different companies would give their employees the same thing. We were brought out of our thoughts as the door bell rang.

We both walked to the door. Garrett opened the door to reveal no one there, but there was a small package sitting on the doorstep. Garrett picked it up and opened it and pulled out two round trip airline tickets to Florida and a note that said,

**Garrett and Kate,**

**The holidays are a time to be with family. And during a family emergency, you should be together. **

**Have a very Merry Christmas.**

_**Santa**_

"I guess we both get to go." Garrett smiled.

I threw my arms around Garrett's neck and smiled. "Thank you." I said. "Thank you!" I yelled louder hoping whoever put this on the doorstep would hear.

"I'm still wearing my pajamas on Christmas." Garrett said. "You promised."

"Big child." I laughed.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**If **_**Santa**_** came to visit you, what miracle would you want granted?**

**Leave a review and I will see you tomorrow!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews, and a special thanks to the people who answered my question and told me what there Christmas Miracle would be. They were all touching and selfless.**

**December 14, 2011**

**Carmen's POV**

"Alright everyone, write down this math problem in your book and raise your hand when you have the answer." I said to my fifth grade class after I wrote the math equation on the board.

I sat at my desk and immediately Keith's hand went up.

"You have it already?" I asked with a smile, amazed. I knew they could do it, but I didn't think they could get it that fast.

"I need a pencil." Keith said shyly.

"Get one from the box." I said pointing to the box I have on the windowsill for spare pencils.

Keith got up from his desk and walked to the box. He picked it up and turned toward me, "It's empty." He said.

I sighed, not realizing that we were that low on pencils. I started digging through my purse and found a lone pencil at the bottom of the bag. I handed it to him and made a joke about the pencils going so fast.

Later in the day I handed out a blank sheet of paper to everyone and was left with two pieces of paper. I guess I would be making a run to the store after school.

After school I headed to the local store in Forks. I was filling the card with school supplies and bitching to myself about the cost of plain paper.

"Hi, Carmen." I turned to see Bella.

"Hi, Bella." I smiled. "You on a paper run too?"

"Yeah, I need printer paper." She said as she held up her ream of paper.

"You know the expression 'blank doesn't grow on trees'?" I said holding up a notebook. "Well paper really does grow on trees, so why is it getting so expensive?"

"That's a good point and question." Bella laughed. "You work in a school. What do you need paper for?"

"My class is completely out of supplies." I answered.

"Don't you give out a supplies list to your students?" She asked. "Every other teacher does."

"No." I said. "I personally think parents have enough to spend on, on clothes and shoes and book bags. I supply everything they need in school, just trying to help the parents who have a hard time buying it all."

"That's so sweet." She said. "But that's got be costing you a fortune."

"Just a small one." I laughed.

I groaned as the sales clerk told me the total. With the cost of everything going up, I wouldn't be able to supply much more school supplies. Along with buying everything myself, my husband Eleazar has also been buying things for my class.

"Hi, honey." Eleazar said as he came into the kitchen from work. He kissed me on the cheek and then sat across from me at the island I was making dinner on. "How was your day?" He asked.

"Pretty good." I said as I chopped vegetables. "I had to get some more supplies today."

"Already?" He asked. "What did that set you back?"

"I wouldn't ask questions that you don't want the answers to." I replied with a small smile.

"Hmm." He groaned. "That doesn't sound good. I know you don't want to, but you need to start making the parents buy their kids supplies."

"You're right." I said. "I don't want to. But it might end up coming down to that."

Eleazar came around the counter and wrapped his arms around me. "This is why you win teacher of the year every year. Because, other than being a great teacher, you are selfless."

"I just want to help. I grew up without money. I know how much my parents struggled. I hate seeing people go through that."

"Like I said, selfless." He said. "Even when you go without."

I knew what he was talking about; I didn't like to bring attention to it though. I didn't need praise for going without so that my students could have. I think of them as my own kids, if they need I give. Even if it means I go without the new shoes I want or the latest designer handbag. That stuff is material, not a necessity.

A few days later I was sitting at my desk grading homework while the kids took a test. Everyone's heads, including mine, popped up and looked around for a weird noise that was getting louder.

"Is that sleigh bells?" I asked.

The sound of bells stopped and suddenly someone knocked on the door, followed by the sound of feet running down the hallway.

I walked to the door as the kids watched on curiously. I opened the door to find a cart in the hallway with six large boxes on it topped with a red bow. I wheeled the cart in the room and looked at the boxes. They had my name on them.

I opened the boxes to see them all full of school supplies. Pens, paper, notebooks, folders, loose leaf paper, paint, paint brushes, clay, chalk, everything a class would need to function.

"Hey." Keith said excitedly. "The red bow is _Santa's _calling card."

"Calling card?" I laughed. "You watch too much Law and Order."

"True." He laughed. "But it still is. Way to go on getting on Santa's list."

The kids started clapping and I couldn't help but laugh. I looked in the boxes again, it wasn't a cure all, but it sure would last awhile. By the looks of the amount of stuff, a long while.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hate the start of school; you spend more money than you have to buy everything kids need to start school. **

**So, any idea on who Santa is yet? People keep switching their guess, where are you currently in the guessing game?**

**Leave a review and I will see you tomorrow!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Here is another chapter with a couple of main characters. Hope you enjoy!**

**December 15, 2011**

**Esme's POV**

"Carmen and Eleazar are going to be joining us for Christmas." I said to Carlisle as he walked into the kitchen.

"That will be nice." He said as he kissed my cheek and then headed for the coffee pot.

Since Carlisle and I never had any children and don't have any family, the holidays are usually just the two of us. So we don't do anything big for Christmas. I decorate like mad, and cook a huge Christmas dinner, but it's usually just Carlisle and I. We have left over's for days.

Carmen and Eleazar have been our best friends for years, and when they don't visit family for the holidays, we all celebrate together.

Not having children wasn't entirely our decision. We tried for a long time and then thought about adoption. I ended up getting pretty sick, and with treatments and seeing specialists, our dream of children got put aside. We haven't completely forgotten about adoption now that I am better, but nobody really wants to go to their child's graduation at seventy years old.

We are still discussing it and going over our options. But it has always been a dream of mine to have a huge holiday family dinner. All the noise, all the love, it's a dream.

"I don't have to work today." Carlisle stated as he sat at the table next to me. "What are our plans?"

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by the door bell. I sat at the table finishing my breakfast as Carlisle went to answer the door.

"Who was it?" I asked as Carlisle, who looked confused, came back into the kitchen.

"It was no one." He said. "There was just this envelope."

He held it up and I immediately recognized the red bow on the outside of the envelope. I got excited and clapped my hands saying, "It's from Santa! Open it, what does it say?"

I, personally, had never gotten anything from Santa. Being one of the wealthier families in Forks, there was nothing that we needed. Carlisle and I enjoyed watching our friends and neighbors around Forks getting the miracles they needed.

Carlisle opened the envelope and said, "We get a dinner."

"A dinner?" I asked.

Carlisle sat next to me and I read the paper that was in his hand.

**Carlisle and Esme,**

**It is hard to not have any family, especially around the holidays.**

**But, even people without family deserve a big family dinner. The people of Forks, myself included, consider you family, and we would love to join you for a family dinner. The main room in Forks Town Hall is all yours this Friday and Saturday. Tables and chairs have been provided along with a clean up crew. All you have to do is set up and decorate how ever you would like and celebrate with all of your friends. **

**I have also included an invitation that has been sent to everyone you know in Forks and La Push. Enjoy your pre-Christmas party and have a Merry Christmas!**

_**Santa**_

**P.S. Esme, I was going to have it catered, but I knew you would want to cook, after all, that is part of the joy of having a dinner.**

"We are going to have a huge dinner!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around Carlisle's arm.

"I'm glad." Carlisle said. "This is a nice surprise. Here's the invitation." Carlisle pulled out the card. It was a nice Christmas scene on the front and then written on in the inside.

**Christmas is a time for friends and family to celebrate and rejoice. There is no better way to show your love to your friends and family like celebrating and just being together.**

**Carlisle and Esme Cullen would love to have you join them for a Pre-Christmas dinner. **

Under that, there was the information of time and place.

"This is going out to everybody?" I asked stunned.

"That's what it said." Carlisle answered.

"Wow." I said as I stood from the table and put my dishes in the sink. "We only have a couple days. We need to get busy. Looks like we are going shopping."

"You know? When I asked what out plans were I was thinking cuddle on the couch and watch a movie. Not shopping." Carlisle laughed.

"Sorry, buddy." I giggled. "Not today."

"Do I have to help you cook?" He asked making a face.

"No." I groaned. "I have eaten your cooking. I wouldn't subject anybody to that."

Carlisle threw a dish towel at me as I ran out of the room laughing.

I was dressed and pushing Carlisle out the door in record time. We went into Port Angeles and hit the mall first. Carlisle was a lot less whiney then I expected him to be. We bought table clothes and candles, napkins, placemats, dishes, wine glasses, center pieces. Everything we would need to make our dinner, a slightly fancy event.

Most of the people in Forks were going through a rough time. So, I was using my gift, to give them a gift. A nice fancy night out without having to worry about anything.

After we left the mall, we headed for the grocery store. I filled two shopping carts with stuff I would need. Carlisle kept making jokes about feeding an army, but if everyone came then yes, we would be feeding an army.

The next day I cooked up a storm. Everything that didn't need to be served hot, or could be reheated, I cooked the day before. I was making more food than even I had ever seen before. My goal was to give any buffet restaurant a run for their money.

"It smells good in here." Carlisle said as he came in from work. "I talked to some of the doctors; they all got invitations and are coming tomorrow."

"That's great." I smiled. "Bella and Alice called earlier and asked what they needed to bring, I told them just themselves, but you know them girls." I laughed.

"Yeah, Edward said that Bella started baking pies as soon as she opened the invitation." Carlisle said.

"There should be plenty of food." I said as I looked into the oven.

"As soon as you are done, we can head over there and set up so that we don't have to do it tomorrow." Carlisle said.

"That's a great idea."

After the pies in the over were done, I left them on the counter and Carlisle and I headed to the town hall. The main room was more of a huge ballroom.

I gasped as we entered the room. The whole room had been decorated. There were wreaths and other decorations along the walls, green and red seat covers covering all of the chairs, and a giant Christmas tree in the corner fully decorated.

In the center of the room there were three long rows of tables with about ten tables to a row. I wasn't sure how many people would actually be coming, but we would have enough room no matter how many people came.

"This is great." I gushed. "And this tree is gorgeous."

After Carlisle agreed and we finished admiring the room, we got busy with our own decorating. We covered the tables with table clothes, set out the place mats, and set the dishes. We placed the center pieces, and candles.

Along one wall there was a long row of tables set up with hot plates and Bunsen burners to keep food warm. There were about twenty tables in the row. Whoever Santa was, he had high expectations that a lot of people would show up.

Carlisle and I admired our work and then danced for a few minutes in front of the Christmas tree to imaginary music before we headed home for the night.

**~*~*~*CM*~*~*~**

"We should have rented a u-haul." Carlisle joked as we loaded all of the food into the back of the cars. We had to make a few trips with both of our vehicles to get it all there.

We brought in the last of the food and set it on the tables. I looked everything over and everything looked perfect. I walked over to the tree when something caught my eye.

"What is all this?" I asked pointing to the large amount of presents that were under the tree.

"I don't know." Carlisle said as he bent down in front of the tree. "They look they are for all the kids that are coming. These weren't here the last time we were here."

"Why didn't I think of that?" I said. "I should have gotten everybody something."

"This whole dinner is for you and I, Esme." Carlisle said. "You did a lot more than you even needed to. So just relax and enjoy the day."

I took a deep breath and told Carlisle, "You're right. This is our gift from Santa. We need to just enjoy it."

I turned around at the sound of Emmett's booming voice. "I'm here, the party can start."

Carlisle and I rushed over to help them as Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella all came in the hall, their arms all full with dishes of food.

"I told you, you didn't have to bring anything." I told Bella.

"Yeah, I know." She said. "But I use any excuse I can to bake." She laughed.

Within the next hour the hall was full, just about everybody in Forks were there. Most of the people here also brought a dish. We would all have left over to take home.

"Charlie, Sue." I greeted. "Billy. New chair? That's nice."

"Yeah, a gift from Santa himself." Billy smiled as he patted the arm rest of his wheelchair. "You should see the new ramp on the house."

"Oh, I did hear about that." I said. "I have been meaning to come down and visit you and be nosy and check it out."

"It's not being nosey when you have an open invitation." Billy smiled.

"That's enough hitting on my wife." Carlisle joked.

"Keep an eye on her." Billy laughed as he moved into the room.

Next to come in were Jacob and Leah.

"Look, at you!" I said. "You look like you are about to pop."

"The doctor says any day now." She sighed as she rubbed her stomach.

"Are you all ready for the baby to come?" I asked.

"We are getting there." Jake answered; I noticed his slight hesitation before he answered.

"You need to sit." Carlisle said. "You are supposed to be getting rest."

"Oh trust me I have been." Leah laughed. "Jake hasn't let me do anything in a couple weeks now. I'm surprised he let me walk in here."

"Just trying to help you out." Jake said. "Now, let's get you a seat."

"I guess my standing time is up." Leah laughed.

After a couple hours everyone was sitting around the tables talking and having a good time.

"Hey, Samantha." Carlisle called, stopping Tanya's little girl as she ran by with a group of other children. "You see all those presents under that tree over there?"

Samantha looked towards the tree and said, "Yes."

"I believe those presents are for you guys. Why don't you round up all the kids and have everyone look for a present with their name on it."

Her face lit as she said, "Alright." And then she ran off to gather all the kids.

"This was such a good idea." Carmen said as she sat down next to me.

"It really was." Bella added. "We should do this every year."

"I agree. Plus it saved a fortune on stamps. I handed out all of my Christmas cards and didn't have to mail any." Rose laughed.

"I think everybody had that idea." I chuckled as I held up the large pile of Christmas cards Carlisle and I had been given.

Carlisle pulled me into his side as we sat back and took in the view of everybody laughing and talking. There were probably about eighty people in this room, all enjoying themselves.

"We really do have a large family." I sighed, smiling as I looked around at all of our friends.

"We really do." Carlisle said. "Family isn't always flesh and blood."

"This was the most perfect gift we could get." I said.

"Yes it was." Carlisle said as he kissed my temple. "Perfect."

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. **

**Reviews are a great Christmas present, so leave me a present and I will see you tomorrow!**


	17. Chapter 17

**December 16, 2011**

**I was going over my list of people who still need their miracles and I decided we haven't given to a wolf member in awhile, so up today is part of the wolf pack. Hope you enjoy.**

**Clarification: Everyone in this story is human. I always refer (In my head) to the characters in the wolf pack as wolves. Same with the vampires and humans.**

**Quil's POV**

"So how are things going with Claire?" Jared asked as we worked on his car.

"Things are going great." I smiled.

Claire and I have been dating since we were teenagers, and we have been best friends since we were in grade school. Things with the two of us just seem to get better and better every day.

"What's that smile for?" He laughed.

"I don't know." I answered. "I just can't help but smile when I think about her."

"Whipped." He accused.

"Oh, yeah?" I said raising an accusing eyebrow at him. "How's Kim?"

"She's good." He answered fighting a grin of his own. "Anyways, when are you going to make an honest woman out of her?"

My smile faltered and then disappeared. "I was going to propose on Christmas Eve." I said.

"That's great." He cheered. "Wait. What do you mean 'you were going to'? You're not going to ask her?"

"I can't afford the ring." I admitted.

I have been searching for rings for months. I just can't afford anything right now, and Claire deserves the best. I know Claire would be more than happy and fall in love with anything I get her; she's just that type of person. But I want to give her what she deserves, and nothing but the best will do.

"What's going on guys?" Jake bellowed as he came walking into the garage.

"Nothing." I answered. "How's Leah doing? Shouldn't you be with her?"

"She's doing alright." Jake said. "Apparently I'm getting on her nerves, so she told me go find something to do for awhile."

"I can see her saying that." I joked.

"Quil here was just telling me he wants to propose to Claire." Jared told Jake.

"Oh, really?" Jake asked slapping me on the back. "Congratulations. That's great."

"It would be if I could afford a ring." I mumbled.

"You're not going to ask her because you can't buy a ring?" Jake asked. I nodded. "I asked Leah to marry me with a piece of thread."

"Thread?" Jared snorted.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask her so I did. But, I didn't have a ring, so I used a piece of thread. I tied it around her finger and told her it was a place filler until I got the ring."

"That's a good idea." I said. "Oh! I could use a fruit loop."

"A fruit loop?" They both asked in unison.

"Yeah, she has a bowl of fruit loops every morning, no matter what. She says she can't function without them." I explained.

"Well, there you go." Jake smiled. "It will mean something special."

"You guys are weird." Jared mumbled to himself.

I smiled to myself just thinking about it. I was excited about the idea. It wasn't a ring, but it would be replaced by one eventually. If Leah, who's not always the nicest person, can accept Jake's offer with a piece of thread, then I knew Claire would accept my proposal with a fruit loop.

Over the next two days I kept flip flopping about the proposal idea. It sounded like a good idea, and then it sounded so stupid I wanted somebody to slap me. A fruit loop? Really? She was going to think I was so corny.

I went to the jewelry store in Port Angeles and shopped around. I tried finding a small, inexpensive ring that would work as a place holder until I could afford the ring she deserved. I knew Claire didn't care about cost, or size, she would love anything I gave her. It was me that wasn't happy giving her some little twenty dollar fake trinket.

By the looks of it, the proposal would have to wait.

When I got back into Forks I stopped at the movie store to pick up a few movie's for Claire and I to watch. When I returned to my car with the movies, there were a dozen roses and a small box along with an envelope on the front seat. I looked around to see if the person that had been in my car was still around.

After seeing no one near, I slipped into the car. I placed the flowers on the passenger seat and opened the envelope that was addressed to me.

**Quil, **

**When two people are meant to be together such as you and Claire, nothing should stop you from binding yourselves together. The ring is not the most important part, the love that you share is. But, the ring is a token and a symbol of your love, and not only Claire deserves the best but you also. It is not often that a person finds the one person in this world that completes them perfectly, and you have. Celebrate that.**

**Have a very Merry Christmas!**

_**Santa**_

I read the card over three times before I opened the small box. I gasped as I looked in the box. It was a ring. Not just _a_ ring, but _the_ ring. It was perfect. It was a delicate white gold band with a beautiful diamond, nothing huge and unsightly, but perfect.

Only two people knew that I was having trouble getting a ring. I called Jared and he said he hadn't told anybody. Jacob said he had only told Leah, who claimed she didn't tell anyone. I had no idea who and how someone found out I needed a ring. I wasn't going to question it.

I rushed home as fast as the speed limit would allow. It was my plan to propose on Christmas Eve, but I couldn't wait. I wanted to do it now.

When I pulled into our driveway I realized that whoever bought the ring also knew I wouldn't be able to wait until Christmas Eve. The front porch was covered in flowers and both sides of the walk way were lined with candles, flickering, giving off a beautiful glow in the darkening night.

I rushed into the house and changed clothes, dressing in something a little fancier than the jeans and t-shirt I had on. I ran back outside and waited on the porch for Claire to get home.

I smiled and bounced in place nervously as she pulled up. She got out of the car slowly taking in the sight of the flowers and candles.

"What's all this." She asked.

"It's your Christmas present." I called to her.

As she walked slowly up the isle of the walkway towards me, I knew I was making the right decision. I couldn't wait until the day she would walk up the isle to me wearing white and would become my wife.

"Hi." She smiled when she reached me on the porch.

"Hi." I said as I gave her a small kiss and handed her the dozen roses. "I was going to give you your present on Christmas Eve, but I couldn't wait."

"You are always impatient." She laughed.

"I am." I agreed.

I took her hands in mine and bent down on one knee in front of her. She gasped and said, "Oh, my God."

"The very first time I laid eyes on you in first grade when you asked if you could borrow my green crayon, I knew we were going to be friends. In the third grade when you invited me to go to your birthday party instead of Justin Hall, I knew we were going to be _best_ friends. In fifth grade when you let me hold your hand for the first time, I knew you would be my girlfriend. When we were fifteen and we first kissed at the school dance I knew I would grow up to marry you. When we were seventeen and we first made love, I knew that we were made only for each other.

"I think I actually realized all of that the very first time I laid eyes on you, and over time the feeling has only gotten stronger. Very few people in this world actually get to marry their best friend. I want to be one of those lucky people. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. I want to have a family with you."

I dropped her hand and pulled the ring box out of my pocket and opened it toward her and said, "So, my beautiful Claire, my future, my best friend, will you make me the luckiest man in the world and marry your best friend?"

"Yes." She said as tears streamed heavily down her face. "Oh my God, yes!"

I slipped the ring on Claire's finger and it was a perfect fit. I stood and wrapped my arms around Claire and squeezed her tight to my chest as my lips met hers.

"You remember all of our firsts?" she asked amazed.

"I remember everything that has to do with you." I smiled. "I have a confession." I said as I pulled back slightly. Claire looked worried until I said, "Someone helped me get the ring. I was going to propose with a fruit loop."

"I don't care." Claire laughed. "And I do love fruit loops. You could have proposed with nothing and I would have said yes."

Santa was right, it wasn't about the ring, it was about the love. And we had plenty of love, which only grew stronger everyday.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I liked writing it. **

**Leave a review and I will see you tomorrow!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**I have been an epic fail at replying to reviews. I have here and there, but not as much as I wanted to. SO I thought I would address a couple of them here. A few people have been asking about Santa. Yes, Santa will be revealed. When? On Christmas. Yes, all of Santa's secrets will be revealed on how he knew things only a mind reader would know. No, he's not a mind reader. Lol. Are there elves? You will find that our on Christmas also. Santa is not someone you will never guess. I wouldn't write a mystery that even I couldn't figure out. I guess we are going to find out a lot on Christmas.**

**December 17, 2011**

**Zafrina's POV**

"Thank you for doing this." Mrs. Cope said for the millionth time.

"It's my pleasure." I said waving off her thanks.

Mrs. Cope is my elderly neighbor that I have become close to, so it has become a sort of tradition that I help her every year pick out her Christmas tree and then help her get it home, set up, and decorated.

"We should pick you out a tree this year." She said as I tied her tree down to the roof of my car.

I was excepting this statement from her. She says it every year, tries to talk me into getting a tree. I never do.

"Helping you with your tree is enough for me." I said.

"Why is it that you don't get a tree?" She asked as we drove to her house. "I don't think you have ever really told me."

I hesitated then said, "I don't really care for Christmas."

"Oh goodness." She gasped. "Are you Jewish? Oh, my goodness you're Jewish and I'm forcing you to put up a Christmas tree, I feel awful."

"I'm not Jewish." I laughed. "Calm down."

"Then why don't you celebrate Christmas?" She asked.

I pulled into Mrs. Cope's driveway and pulled the tree down from the roof. I struggled and eventually got the tree in the house and set up. I knew she was patiently waiting for me to answer her question.

"Twenty years ago, on Christmas, was the last time I saw my sister." I admitted.

"Oh, dear." She gasped. "Your sister passed away on Christmas?"

"No, she's still alive." I said. "At least I hope she is."

As we decorated the tree I finished the story that I don't care to tell.

"When we were five, my twin sister, Siobhan, and I were put into foster care. For ten years we were bounced from place to place. Some better, some worse. When we were fifteen we celebrated Christmas together and then the next day we were moved again, but this time we were separated. It was really hard being away from my sister. I hated it. After a couple years I was adopted by a very nice family. They tried to adopt Siobhan also after they found out I had a sister."

"What happened?" Mrs. Cope asked, enthralled by the story.

"They couldn't find her. My sister was apparently adopted before I was. Her last name was changed, and it was a closed adoption, so there was no way to find her. I haven't seen her since the last time I celebrated Christmas." I finished my story wiping a tear from my face as I hung more ornaments on the tree.

"That had to have been rough." She whispered. "Have you tried hiring a private investigator?"

"I have hired a few. Nothing ever comes of it." I answered.

"Well, this year you are going to spend Christmas with me." She smiled.

"I would love to." I said with a sad smile of my own. "But I like to just spend Christmas alone."

"That's no way to live, my dear." She said.

I knew she was right, but I have been alone on Christmas for twenty years, why change that now?

After we were finished decorating the tree we admired our work with hot chocolate and Mrs. Cope's world famous cookies, maybe not be World famous, but Forks famous at least. This was also part of our tradition.

Mrs. Cope tried talking me into joining her for Christmas until I went home for the night. I was tempted to accept her offer, but I was always depressed on Christmas, I didn't want to bring her down with me. That's the last thing I wanted.

As I fell asleep that night I had vivid images brought to the surface of my fifteen year old self clinging to my sister, screaming that they couldn't take her away from me. I fell asleep crying out for Siobhan.

A few days later I sat in the living room as I called Leah to check on her. Not only was I her nurse, but also a good friend. As we talked about the baby that would be here soon, and laughing about Jacob's hovering and over protectiveness there was a nock on the door.

I walked to the door still laughing about Leah telling Jake to take a break and go play with his friends because he was getting on her nerves. I opened the door and gasped, and just stared at the person on the other side of the door.

"Leah, I'll have to call you back." I said. "Siobhan." I sighed. We weren't identical twins, and she was all grown up, but I would have recognized her anywhere.

"Zafrina." She cried. "It really is you."

"Oh, my God." I said as I threw my arms around her and we just held each other as hard as we could, neither of us wanting to let go.

I finally pulled back and asked, "How did you find me?"

"Actually, _I_ was found." She said wiping the tears off her face. "I was contacted a few days ago from a private investigator. He said he was privately hired on your behalf. He sent me all of your information and a plane ticket. So, here I am."

"I have been searching for you for so long." I said. "No one could ever find you."

"I have been looking too." She smiled. "I guess we were both hard to find." She stuck her hands in her coat pocket and said, "Oh, I was supposed to give this to you." She pulled out a red gift bow and handed it to me.

"Santa." I murmured.

"I thought it was a weird thing to give you, and I didn't understand it, but the investigator was very adamant that I had to give it to you." She explained. "Did you say Santa?"

"Yes." I cried. "It's a person that performs Christmas miracles for the people in Forks. I never really believed in miracles, until now."

"Well, I'm thankful for this Santa." She said.

I grabbed Siobhan's hand and pulled her through the door. "Come in, we have so much catching up to do."

For the first time in twenty years, I was excited to celebrate Christmas.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Supernana gave me the idea that led to this chapter, so I am going to give credit to her for this miracle.**

**Is there a miracle you would like to see someone get? Let me know.**

**Leave a review and I will see you tomorrow!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight related**

**December 18, 2011**

**Demetri's POV**

"Mail call." Gianna said as she set the mail down on the table in front of me.

I groaned as I picked up the stack of mail. Recently, mail has become my enemy. Mail, means bills. Bills mean you have to spend money. Money is something I don't have.

I opened the first letter and grumbled to myself and opened the next. "This is great." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Gianna asked.

"We got a disconnect on the electric and gas." I answered.

Gianna slid into the seat next to me. "How are we going to keep the lights and heat on and still have Christmas?"

"I don't know." I laughed. I started laughing and just couldn't stop. "I really don't know."

"Why are you laughing?" Gianna asked.

I tried to stop the laughter and it slowed to a giggle snort combo. "I'm just at that point where if I don't laugh I'll cry. I don't know what to do."

I have never felt like more of a failure than I do right now. I feel as if I'm letting down my wife and children. The bills have been going up and up while my pay has been going down and down.

Kyle, Britney, and Steven all came running into the room yelling that it was time to go see Santa Clause.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Britney asked. "Why are you crying?"

I ran my hand under my eyes, and sure enough, I was crying. I looked at my wet hand and started laughing again.

"Daddy is just having a small…mental breakdown." Gianna said. "Come on, let's go get coats on."

After I calmed myself back down I joined my family in the living room, put my coat on and we headed out the door to go see Santa.

In the middle of town, in the small gazebo, is where Santa sits every year. Everyone was lined up waiting for their turn to see Santa. The kids ate cookies and drank hot chocolate while they waited their turn.

When it was our turn, I waved to Emmett who was playing Santa. He has been doing it for a coupe years. Emmett is great with kids, since he is a big kid himself, and he's huge so he fills out the costume.

Steven, our ten year old went up first to see Santa. Steven gave his list to Santa which included a bike and a new skateboard. Kyle, who's eight, went next and told Santa he also wants a bike, but one that is better than Steven's of course.

As I listened to the things they wanted, the feeling of dread washed over me again. We would have a Christmas, but it was going to be small, and we could not afford the things they were asking for.

Britney, our six year old princess, walked up to Santa nervously.

After Santa asked his usual questions of, name, age, have you been a good girl, he asked the dreaded question, what do you want for Christmas.

"I want my daddy to be happy." She whispered. When she said that, I felt even worse.

Emmett looked up at us and then back to Britney. "I'm sure your daddy is very happy. What would you like for yourself for Christmas?"

Britney tapped her little finger on her chin and thought about her answer. "Oh, I know." She said. "I want mommy to be happy too. She tries to pretend she's happy, but she's not. And that's it, nothing else." Britney hopped off Santa's lap and skipped away.

Emmett watched her go with a sad look on his face. He was probably thinking that Gianna and I were on the brink of a divorce. That couldn't be more wrong. Gianna and I love each other as much as we did when we got married, we are just stressed about money, but we don't let it cause problems between the two of us.

**~*~*~*CM*~*~*~**

I pulled in the driveway from work and walked to the mail box. I took a deep breath before opening it. I opened it and breathed a sigh of relief when all that was in there was a Christmas card.

I walked into the house and kissed Gianna on the cheek and handed her the card.

"Our first Christmas card." Gianna cheered. "Umm…Demetri. You might want to see this card."

I took the card and opened it to find a hundred dollar bill. I started at the money before I read the card.

**Demetri and Gianna,**

**Christmas is a time to enjoy with your family, but you can't do that when you are worried about how to pay your bills.**

**Have a nice stress free Christmas.**

_**Santa**_

"Who is this from?" I asked.

Gianna looked at the envelope and said, "There is no return address."

I stuck the money in my wallet after we agreed it would help with the bills.

As we sat down for dinner the doorbell rang. I went to the door and opened it for Charlie.

"Hey, Demetri. Sue asked if I could drop this off to you, it was in our mailbox." Charlie said and then handed me an envelope.

After I talked to Charlie for a few minutes I walked back into the kitchen and opened the envelope after I sat down at the table. It was another Christmas card signed by Santa, along with another hundred dollar bill.

Later that night Jasper and Alice stopped by and had another Christmas card that they said was in their mailbox. Along with another hundred dollar bill. Peter, Carlisle, and Rose also stopped with more cards.

In the morning as I was getting in the car to go to work.

"Demetri." I heard behind me.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cope." I smiled.

"Good morning." She said. "I have some mail for you. There was one in my box and one in Tanya's box."

It was another two Christmas cards.

When I came home that night I walked into the house and said, "I have another three cards."

Gianna laughed and said, "I have another four."

What was happening was a mystery. We didn't understand why we were getting a bunch of cards from Santa, and why they were being delivered through out the town. It kept happening all week. We were happy that we had enough money now to pay off all the bills.

Thursday morning, before anyone was awake, someone rang the doorbell. I groaned and sat up slowly. The doorbell was going off incessantly.

"Who ever that is, is going to wake the kids up." Gianna said as she sat up and threw the covers back. We both ran down the stairs and ran to the door. I threw the door open and whoever had been ringing the doorbell was gone.

Sitting on the porch were three brand new bikes each with a helmet hanging from the handle bars. And in front of the bikes was another card.

This one again signed by Santa and had another two hundred dollars in it.

"That brings us to two-thousand dollars." Gianna said.

"We now have enough to pay of the bills, buy Christmas dinner, and have enough to give the kids a great Christmas." I said.

"And we get to have a stress free Christmas." Gianna cried as she threw her arms around me.

"It's the best gift I can think of." I said.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I know this is a miracle most people would like, myself included.**

**Think you know who Santa is? Tell me, I won't tell you if your right, (where's the fun in that?) but I like to hear all of your guesses and theories. **

**Leave a review and I will see you tomorrow!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Today we have some people who are usually the villains. It's our favorite couple that we love to hate. It is also one of the bigger miracles. I hope you enjoy!**

**December 19, 2011**

**James' POV**

I smacked the night stand as the alarm started going off. It was early and my mind did not want to wake up yet. I groaned and rolled over wrapping my arm around Victoria.

"Babe, it's time to wake up." I said groggily.

"I don't want to get up." She murmured.

I squeezed her closer to me and said, "I know you don't want to get up, I don't either, but we have to go to the house and meet with the fire marshal, and then the contractors have their estimate for us."

"Even more reason to not get up." She said. "I hate going to the house. I break out in tears every time we go there."

Last year we finally bought our first house. It was small, but we both loved it. Last week we had a fire and lost our house. It burned almost to the ground. We lost not only our house but everything inside; we lost all of our belongings other than what we had on our backs.

It was a nightmare come to life waking in the middle of the night to a smoke filled house and firefighters carrying us out of the house. If it weren't for our next door neighbor, Bella, we would have lost our own lives in that fire. Thankfully Bella is a night owl and was awake, and called the fire department as soon as she smelled the smoke.

We are currently staying at a motel, which isn't as fun as people make it out to be.

"And then to make it worse, we have to find out the contractors bid, which is going to be outrageous." Victoria continued.

"Well, first things first, let's get up and go find out what started the fire." I said.

We drove across town and parked in front of what was left of our house. One side wall was still standing along with half of the back wall. The rest was gone, just a big pile of ash. At least it had finally stopped smoking.

"Good morning." The fire marshal said.

"Morning." I said back shaking his hand.

The fire marshal explained that their investigation was done, and how they went about doing it. He explained the fire started in the kitchen and spread quickly.

"Do you know what caused it?" I asked.

"Yes, an automatic coffee pot shorted out and started a fire in the wall." He explained.

"Oh, God." Vicky cried. "This is all entirely my fault. I wanted that damn coffee pot so that I could sleep an extra fifteen minutes every morning. Fifteen minutes of sleep and I caused all our dreams to go up in smoke." She started crying harder and said, "Literally."

I wrapped my arms around Vicky and let her cry into my chest. I knew what she was talking about when she talked about our dreams. Just last month we had decided to start a family. We knew now that we had our home paid for and had good jobs, we could afford children. Now that we have to start over and rebuild, that dream would have to be put on hold.

"It's not your fault." I soothed. "Shit happens. It is no one's fault. Especially not yours."

After we were done with the fire marshal we headed to meet with the contractor. Vicky was right, the estimate was outrageous. We could get a cheaper estimate if we went to a contractor in Port Angeles, but it would cost more for them to travel. So either way, it was going to be a pretty penny. A pretty penny that was made out of a gold bar, apparently.

We told the contractor that we would let them know when and if we wanted them to start. We needed to figure out our finances before we could make a commitment to such a large price. It was something we definitely had to pay for but we had to find a more permanent place to stay and then figure out how much we could afford.

Victoria and I went around Forks checking out the few apartments that were available. Nothing we looked at caught our interest. After owning your own home, looking at tiny run down apartments was depressing.

"I hate all of these places." Victoria sighed as we toured the fourth apartment.

"I don't care too much for them either." I said. "But hopefully we won't be living in an apartment for very long. Maybe we can talk the contractor down on his price, or we can wait until a house around here goes up for sale."

"Everything was so perfect." She cried. "Why now does everything have to fall apart?"

"I don't think there is an answer to that." I said. "Let's go get some dinner and look at more apartments tomorrow."

Victoria and I went to the diner for dinner, which we have been doing every night, except for the few nights Bella and Edward talked us into having dinner with them at their house. They had tried to talk us into staying with them until our house was rebuilt, we actually did stay with them the first few nights, but we didn't want to become a burden. They even supplied us with some clothes since we lost all of ours. We already owed Bella our lives; we didn't want to take advantage of their generosity.

The next day after work we looked at a few more places until we gave up for the night and we headed to the motel. We dragged our feet from the car to the door of our room. Once we got there, there was a note taped to the door. I opened it and it was an address. The address was one street over from our house.

"What is the address?" Vicky asked.

"I'm not sure." I answered.

"One of the workers here might have found another apartment for us to look at." She guessed.

"Should we go check it out?" I asked.

"Go check out a possible place to live or stay here and watch old bad movies on HBO?" She said tapping her finger to her lips in thought. "Yeah, let's go."

I laughed and followed Victoria back to the car. We drove to the address and pulled up in front of the address.

"It's someone's house." I said looking at the house in question.

"Should we go knock?" She asked.

I shrugged and got out of the car. I guess knocking on the front door was the only answer as to why their address was taped to our door. We walked up the pathway to the front door. Victoria was gushing on how cute the house was. Even though we live one street over we weren't familiar with this street, so we had no idea who lived here.

We walked up the stairs to the porch and I knocked on the door. We waited for a minute until a woman I had never seen before answered.

"Are you James and Victoria?" She asked with a warm smile.

"Yes?" I said puzzled.

"I have been expecting you." She said. "Come in, come in."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." I said as we walked into the house. "You were expecting us? Who are you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm Rebecca." She said holding her hand out to shake ours. "I am a realtor."

"It's nice to meet you." Vicky said shaking her hand.

"Would you like to look around?" Rebecca asked.

We still weren't sure what was going on, but we looked around anyways. The house was a spacious three bedroom. It was beautiful and cozy, bigger than the house we lost.

"Oh, there's a nursery." Vicky gushed as we walked into one of the bedrooms. Along with the nursery there was a master bedroom and another bedroom that was empty.

"Do you live here?" Vicky asked as we walked back into the living room. The place was fully furnished, closets stocked with clothes, kitchen full of food, so it was obvious someone lived here.

"Oh, no. I live in Port Angeles." Rebecca answered.

"Is this house going up for sale?" Vicky asked excitedly.

"No." Rebecca answered shaking her head.

I looked at the woman in confusion. "So, you're just showing us someone's house? That's kind of cruel. We just lost our home."

"Actually, this is your house." Rebecca giggled.

"Excuse me?" Victoria and I asked in unison.

"You heard me." She said. "Your house. I was just sent here to give you the keys." She then handed us each a key.

"But, somebody's stuff is here." I said.

"Everything in the house is yours." She explained. "It has been fully furnished and stocked for you."

"How much is this costing us?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said. She pulled out a piece of paper and said, "Once you sign this little line right here, it's all yours, free and clear."

I took the pen from her hand and blindly signed the paper, not fully absorbing what she was telling me.

"Who would just give us a house?" I asked.

"That...is a secret." She smiled. "But, I am told that the whole town can't wait for you to fill that nursery."

Victoria started squealing and bouncing in her spot next to me.

"Well, I have given you the keys, and had you sign the paper, so my job is done." Rebecca said. "Welcome home." She smiled and then turned, heading for the door. "Oh," she said turning back around, "there is a house warming gift in the kitchen for you."

After she left Victoria and I stood in the living room completely speechless. I looked around noticing how the furniture looked similar to the furniture we lost in the fire. There were also framed photos of us on the walls, how we missed those the first time was a mystery in itself.

I grabbed Victoria's hand and walked to the kitchen. There sitting on the counter was a coffee pot with a red bow on it and a card.

"It's a battery operated coffee pot." Victoria cried.

I opened the card and read it aloud.

**James and Victoria, **

**Things are just that, things. Everything you lost is replaceable, what isn't replaceable are the precious lives you almost lost. The whole town is extremely thankful that we did not lose you, the only thing in the house that could not be replaced. And you should not have to give up on your dreams of starting a family because of one enforceable accident. **

**Enjoy your lives and welcome home. **

_**Santa**_

"We get to start a family." Victoria cried.

I wrapped my arms around Victoria and laid my head on her shoulder and said, "We sure to baby, we sure do."

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I loved writing it. Let me know what you think.**

**Leave a review and I will see you tomorrow!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**I am sorry this chapter is being updated later than normal, but it has been a busy day.**

**Vladimir and Stefan are partners (and kind of weird) in the Twilight vampire world. But in this chapter they are father and son.**

**December 20, 2011**

**Vladimir's POV**

I pulled into the restaurant in Port Angeles and turned the car off. I walked inside and found Carlisle and Eleazar waiting for me at our usual table. We do this every couple weeks, meet for lunch, talk and enjoy an afternoon out with friends. It has been a tradition for years.

"We were beginning to think you were standing us up." Carlisle laughed.

"Sorry, I'm late." I said as I sat down at the table. "I was waiting for the mail."

"Get anything good?" Eleazar asked.

"I got nothing at all, actually." I answered.

The waitress walked over and we placed our orders.

"So, how is the lovely Esme doing?" I asked Carlisle.

"She's been pretty busy actually." He laughed. "She had such a great time at the town wide dinner that was set up for us that she has been busy ever since planning a huge New Year's Eve party."

"Carmen was telling me about all of Esme's plans." Eleazar said. "It sounds like a lot of fun."

"It should be." Carlisle laughed. "I think she has bought out at least two liquor stores."

As we ate we continued to laugh and talk. We talked about work, local gossip, their wives, and more gossip. It's stereotypical that only women gossip, get the three of us together and we can gossip with the best of them. All was fun until the conversation turned to a more serious topic.

"How is Stefan doing?" Eleazar asked.

My laughing stopped abruptly and my smiled turned to a sad frown. Stefan is my son who is on his second deployment in Iraq. I miss him terribly, and worry about him constantly, but I am also damn proud of him. To put himself in danger for others and for our country puts him on a pedestal in my eyes.

"I wish I knew." I said. "I haven't heard from him in about three months."

Stefan and I communicate by mail, but with him in Iraq he doesn't have much time to sit and write letters. I write him constantly, but I only hear from him every few months. He tells me he gets every letter I write and that they mean the world to him. That's all that matters to me, and that he's staying safe.

"That's got to be rough." Carlisle said. "How long has he been over there now?"

"He just started his fifteenth month." I answered.

"We are all hoping and praying for a safe return." Eleazar said petting my hand, Carlisle nodded in agreement.

After we got off the sore subject of being away from Stefan for another Christmas, we got back onto lighter funnier topics.

That night I wondered the quiet house thinking about Stefan. He joined the army right out of high school. He grew up knowing he wanted to be a soldier. As much as I hated the idea, I supported his dream and never tried to talk him out of it. The thing about Stefan was once he had his mind set on something, he saw it through. And he did the very best he could at it.

I opened the door to his bedroom and smiled as I looked at all his sports awards and trophies. I walked over to his bed and ran my hand across the army uniform he left on the end of his bed and said, "Hopefully tomorrow." Hopefully tomorrow I would get a letter from him.

The next day I paced the porch as I waited for the mailman. I held my breath as the mailman walked up the walkway to my porch. He handed me the mail and I felt dread as there was no letter from Stefan again.

I put the mail on the counter in the kitchen and then headed over to Charlie and Sue's house, who had invited me for dinner.

Charlie and I have been friends since school, and Sue often invited me over for dinner since I live alone. I knew she felt bad that I was alone most of the time, but that was okay because she was a damn good cook. I would take her pity if it meant a nice home cooked meal.

After leaving Charlie and Sue's house I drove home. There was a van parked in my driveway when I got there. I stepped out of the car as a young guy got out of the van.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Are you Vladimir?" He asked looking down at a clip board. "Weird name." I heard him mumble.

"The one and only." I answered choosing to ignore his comment about my name.

"I can imagine." She whispered. "I am here with a delivery." He added louder.

"A delivery of what?" I asked.

"Computer." He said as he got a big box out of his van.

"I didn't order a computer." I said.

He looked back down to his clipboard and said, "I just have orders to deliver and set it up."

"What am I going to do with a computer?" I asked. "I have never even used a computer."

"I will get you all set up and then there won't be anything for you to do." He explained.

"Alright." I said. I didn't know what this was about, or where it came from but I let him into the house anyways to do his job.

I didn't have a desk, since I have never had a computer, so I have no use for a desk. The guy, who introduced himself as Brian, set the computer up on the kitchen table.

"Where are you from?" I asked Brian as he began putting the computer together.

"I am from Best Buy, out of Port Angeles." He answered. "I am part of the Geek Squad."

"Geek squad?" I asked. "And you think I have a weird name?"

He laughed and then apologized about his comment about my name.

"Alright, you are all set up." He said. "Oh, I forgot one thing." He ran out to get the thing he forgot and then came back to the computer. "I am supposed to put this on the computer." He said as he stuck a red bow to the front of it.

I furrowed my eyebrows and said, "Why would Santa want me to have a computer?"

Brian looked at me funny and then said, "I don't really know what that means. I am also to get you set up on this website." He said as he clicked some buttons on the keyboard.

"You are ready to go." He said standing and then told me to sit in the seat he vacated.

I sat and all I saw on the screen was myself. It was a camera. "What is this? I'm not into making home movies, if you know what I mean."

Brian laughed and then said, "Just wait one second." A few minutes after he said that a box popped up. "Move the mouse over that box and click accept."

I did as he said and another box opened and I gasped.

"Dad!" Stefan cheered as he smiled at me through the window on the computer.

"Stefan." I cried.

"You have a Merry Christmas, Sir." Brian said as he turned to leave the house.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Brian." I said. "And thank you very much for this." I added and turned back to the computer.

"How is this possible?" I asked Stefan.

"My sergeant told me I was given a computer for the night." He said. "I don't really know why, but I jumped at the opportunity."

"I'm glad. I miss you so much." I said. "How are you? How is it going over there? Are you staying safe?"

"I'm doing great." He smiled. "Actually I was going to mail your letter today." He held up the envelope he hadn't mailed yet. "But I figured I would just give it to you when I saw you."

"I'm not good with computers but I'm pretty sure you can't just hand it through the screen." I said confused.

"I know that." He laughed. "I'm coming home, dad."

"You're coming home?" I asked.

"Yeah, we just found out today we are going home. For good. I will be home on Christmas Eve."

"Oh, thank God." I cried.

"I knew that would make you happy." He smiled. "But, I haven't gotten you a Christmas present yet, so it will be late"

"Don't you dare worry about that." I said. "This is present enough for me for the next three Christmases."

I didn't know how Santa had set up this video chat, but I was grateful. Not seeing Stefan in the past fifteen months has been hell. This is the greatest thing I could have gotten, other than getting Stefan home, which I was getting also. This was going to be the best Christmas.

Stefan and I talked all night until neither of us could keep our eyes open any longer.

"I can't wait to see you, Stefan. I love you." I said.

"I love you too, dad." Stefan smiled. "I will see you in a few days."

Those few days couldn't pass fast enough.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stefan coming home from the war isn't the miracle from Santa, the web chat was. The coming home is just a miracle all on its own.**

**Leave a review in celebration of my making the midnight deadline of this chapter! Lol. I will see you tomorrow.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**In the beginning of this story some people kept asking for Sam and Emily and I didn't actually have a miracle for them yet, but now I do, so this is for you. I hope everyone enjoys.**

**December 21, 2011**

**Sam's POV**

I pulled over into the parking lot of a twenty-four hour truck stop for a coffee when I started falling asleep at the wheel. Working fifty hours a week and then driving back and forth between La Push and Seattle every weekend was draining me.

I have been putting in over time so that I can afford the drive back and forth to Seattle. With Emily not working at the moment, I need to make all the money I can, so I work all the available overtime that I can get my hands on.

Three months ago our world began to crumble. Our nine year old daughter, Gabriel began getting sick. What the doctor said was a common cold, kept getting worse and worse until she was admitted to Seattle medical Center. Her condition was far worse than a cold and she has been in the hospital for three months.

Emily took a leave from work and has stayed with Gabby in the hospital. I would love nothing more than to stay with Gabby also but we need to pay the bills and the hospital bills are climbing to unthinkable amounts. I drive up every Friday and stay through Sunday night.

I got back on the road with my coffee in hand and made it to the hospital without falling asleep and getting into an accident. I took the elevator up to the children's wing and walked to Gabby's room.

"Daddy!" She yelled as I walked into the room.

"Hi, my angel." I said wrapping her in a huge hug. I loved my little girl to pieces, she is so much like her mother, and I don't know what I would do if she couldn't fight this thing. But, she's strong, she has certainly proved that.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Good." She smiled. "Nurse Mary said I'm doing so good today that she gave me an extra pudding."

"These nurses are going to fatten you up if they keep spoiling you." I laughed.

Since the day Gabriel got here, she has had the entire staff wrapped around her little finger.

"Hey, baby." I said as I kissed Emily hello.

"I've missed you." She said.

"Me too." I said back. "How is she today?"

"She is doing really well." Emily said as she watched Gabby sitting up in her bed drawing a picture. "They let her go outside today."

"That's great." I said excitedly. Gabriel has not been able to go outside or even off the Children's wing because of her compromised immune system. Letting her actually go outside is a huge improvement.

"It was nice outside, dad." Gabby said. "It was cold, but I saw a bunny. Mom said we couldn't catch it."

"She's probably right." I smiled. "Bunnies can't really come in the hospital."

"That's what mom said, but I wanted all the kids to see it. But mom took a picture and I showed everybody."

"I'm sure everyone loved that." I said.

"They did. Especially the real little kids." She said. "I didn't want to show Mark, but mom told me that wasn't nice. And then Mark told me all about his pet rabbit at home."

Mark is a little ten year old boy down the hall that has a crush on Gabby, but Gabby says he's weird. She doesn't really have a reason why she thinks he's weird, she just does. As her father, I agree with her. Any boy that looks at her is weird, and can move along.

"Daddy, will you will be here on Christmas?" She asked with a frown on her face.

"Actually I am off of work for a little bit, so I am here until after Christmas." I answered.

"Yes!" She screamed and threw herself at me choking me with her little arms around my neck.

Gabby released me and ran out of the room yelling, "Mary, my dad is staying with me until Christmas!"

Mary is one of Gabby's favorite nurses. Mary is the main supplier of the extra pudding.

"So, I hear the greatest dad in the world will be here for Christmas." Marry said as she walked into the room.

"I will be here." I said smiling at the fact that Gabby was telling everyone I was the greatest dad.

Mary smiled and said, "She is so excited. She is running room to room right now telling everybody."

Normally the kids have to stay in their own room, but like I said, her finger's have everyone wrapped around them.

"The doctor would like to talk to the both of you." Mary said. "He will be in, in a few a few minutes."

After Mary left the room I turned to Emily and said, "That's usually a bad thing."

"Don't start thinking the worst." Emily said while grabbing my hand and squeezing gently. "She's doing great. Look at her she's full of energy, she's happy, she seems better."

I knew all of that should have made me feel better, but Gabby went through brief periods like this. She would act normal and healthy again and then two days later she would be sick again, worst than the last time. I had to just keep reminding myself that she could get better and stay better.

"Good afternoon." Dr. Banner smiled as he came into the room.

We greeted Dr. Banner and then braced ourselves for what he had to say.

The doctor sat on the end of Gabby's bed and looked down at the chart he had in his hand. "I was waiting until both of you were here to have this conversation."

At that, my throat seized up, horrible scenarios running through my mind.

"We have been running the same tests on Gabriel over and over again over the past week, and she has finally beaten her illness." The doctor said.

"She's better?" I asked quietly while Emily cried into my chest.

"She's better." He said. "Her blood count is normal, her temperature is down, and her heart rate is back to a normal rhythm. Her oxygen level, everything, normal. Letting her go outside was a bit of a test and she did great."

"She's better." I sighed closing my eyes thanking God for this.

"That's not all, she's also going home." He smiled. "We are going to keep her tonight and then in the morning she is free to go home."

"Oh, thank you." Emily cried. "Thank you, thank you."

The doctor laughed and said, "We are thankful she is better, but we are all sad that she is leaving. I know all the nurses are going to miss her around here."

That night as Emily and I lay on the small cot that was brought in for us I smiled that we would never have to sleep on this cot again, or drive that horrible drive from La Push, or eat anymore hospital food, and we would finally be taking our angel home.

"Can I take my Christmas Tree?" Gabby asked as Emily was packing up all of her things to leave.

In the beginning of December Gabby tried talking the nurses into putting a Christmas tree in her room. Gabby couldn't have a tree in her room but what the nurses did was even better. The day after Gabby asked for the tree the nurses brought in a huge paper Christmas tree that they had made and taped it to the wall. Emily, Gabby and I all drew lights, and ornaments on the tree. Other kids from the ward came in to help draw decorations, and even the kids who couldn't leave their rooms made decorations and the nurses glued them to the tree.

"You sure can." Mary said. "You need to take it home and hang it up so that you never forget us."

Gabby laughed and said, "I will think of you every time I eat pudding."

"Alright, who's ready to go home?" Dr. Banner asked as he walked in the room.

"I am!" Gabby cheered.

"All you have to do is sign the discharge papers." He said turning to Emily and I. "Keep giving her, her medication, and follow up with the specialist I referred you too. And try to keep her out of large groups of people for now while her immune system builds back up. That also means still no school for awhile."

Gabby made us all laugh when she mumbled, "That's the only good part of being sick."

Dr. Banner handed me a folder and said, "There is her prescriptions, and information on the specialist she will be seeing and your hospital bill."

"Don't you usually mail the hospital bill?" I asked. We have insurance, but like most Americans, our insurance wasn't the greatest and most of Gabby's hospital stay was not covered.

"Yes, that is procedure, but you should probably take a look." He said.

I inhaled deeply and opened the folder while Emily sat next to me looking along with me.

The bill was insane; the pages seemed to go on forever, with everything that was charged, everything from her room cost, to all her tests, medications, procedures, even four dollars for a Band-Aid. I swallowed thickly when I finally got to the last page and scrolled down; amount due: $0.

"What is this?" I asked. "The insurance said they were only covering a quarter of the cost."

Dr. Banner pulled a red bow out of his pocket and slapped it on top of the bill and said, "It has already been taken care of. You guys have a great Christmas." He turned to Gabby and said, "You too Gabriel, we are going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." She smiled.

After the doctor walked out of the room Gabriel looked at us and took in the silent sobs of her mother and the stray tears I had running down my face and said, "What's wrong? And I still sick?"

"No." Emily said pulling Gabby into her arms. "You are not sick. And I am so happy about that."

I put arms around my two girls and send up a silent thank you to God, the doctors, and Santa, all for the miracles they had just given us.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sure you noticed that I never specified what Gabriel's illness was. There are a couple reasons for this. 1, I couldn't think of an illness that I actually knew anything about and 2, I didn't want to give a child an illness on Christmas, and I already killed someone in this story. (We still miss you Alec. Lol.) So, I am going to leave her illness to your imagination. Also, I'm not a doctor and didn't have time to do research and I didn't want to get anything wrong.**

**I have to give credit where credit is due and the idea for this chapter came from kimi14701, so a big thanks to her!**

**Leave a review and I will see you tomorrow!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

To everyone who caught my epic fail in the last chapter before I fixed it, I'm sorry for the confusion. To everyone who has no idea what I'm talking about, there was no epic fail at all, I did not mix up any names. Lol.

**We haven't had any big characters in awhile, so here are a couple main characters. I hope you enjoy!**

**December 22, 2011**

**Alice's POV**

I rode from work while cranking Christmas music in my car. Even though things weren't as great as they could be, I was still excited for Christmas which was in just a few days. It took a lot to get me down.

Even though Jasper was still out of work and my shop still hadn't picked up business like we had hoped, Jasper and I were trying to stay positive. We have seen the bottom, and we weren't at the bottom anymore. Things could only get better; we just had to keep hope.

I pulled into our driveway and walked into our house. Jasper had cooked dinner and the house smelled amazing. Jasper and I started dating in high school, and with the pressures of college, we had taken up a date night once a week to be together to talk and be alone no matter what. Still after a couple years of marriage, we still keep up our weekly tradition.

"Hey, baby." Jasper said giving me a kiss and a tight hug.

"Hey, it smells great in here." I said. Not only was he the most attractive man I have met but he is also an amazing cook. I struck the lottery of men with Jasper.

We sat at the table and started our date night.

"How is everything going at the shop?" Jasper asked.

"It's going alright." I answered. "We are finally out of debt, but the shop is barely breaking even."

"You need some promotion." He said.

"I know." I agreed. My shop was a small high end boutique, all my own designs. Unfortunately the shop was in a sort of hidden area. "I was planning on buying ad space, but the shop needs to make some money first. The wedding dress order for Tanya really helped, but not enough for me to buy a lot of ads."

"It will get better." He said. "If I have to I will stand outside of your shop and sing and dance and pull people in."

"Will you wear one of my dresses while you do it?" I joked.

"Mmm…I don't know about that. I bet Emmett would." He said.

"I'm sure he would." I laughed.

After we were done eating we stood side by side and washed the dishes and then moved into the living room for a movie.

We were just snuggling together on the couch with the lights off, getting into the movie when the doorbell rang.

"Everyone knows it's our date night." I groaned.

"Ignore it." Jasper said. "They will go away." The doorbell rang again twice. "Or not." Jasper said.

Jasper stood from the couch and turned on the light. "I will get rid of whoever it is." He said and then walked to the door.

"Who was it?" I asked as Jasper came back into the living room.

"There was no one there." He said as he sat back down on the couch. "There was just this letter sitting on the porch."

Jasper opened the piece of paper and it had Jasper's name and then an address and a time, and then my name and a list of addresses.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I have no clue." He answered.

Jasper set the paper on the coffee table and turned the light back out and we finished our movie.

"Are we going to the addresses?" I asked Jasper in the morning.

"I don't see how we can go to them all at the same time." He answered.

I took the piece of paper and ripped it in half. I handed Jasper the piece with his name on it and kept the list with my name on it.

"Now we can." I smiled.

"I don't know about this." Jasper hesitated. "I don't like the idea of you going into the unknown by yourself."

I laughed and rolled my eyes at him. "Into the unknown? This isn't Star Trek. How bad could it be?"

After an hour I talked Jasper into going to the address that was left for him.

"I will meet you back here as soon as we are done figuring out what is going on." He said before we got into our separate cars and drove off.

I drove to the first address which was in down town Port Angeles. I parked on the side of the road and looked around. It was an address to a bank. I looked around confused and then gasped as I looked up.

"Oh. My. God." I said slowly as I saw the billboard that was on the top of the bank. "Oh, my God." I squealed.

The billboard was an ad for my shop. It had a giant picture of me and Rose, both modeling my clothing on it, along with my shop design and slogan. There was also my shop's address and phone number. At the very top of the billboard was a giant red bow.

After I sat and stared, and of course took pictures, of the sign I drove on to the next address. The next address was the same ad but on a bench. I drove to each address and they were all the same ad on billboards, bench's, posters, windows, they seemed to be everywhere. There was even some addresses in Seattle that I assumed were the same thing, but was too far for me to get to today.

I drove back home, squealing and giggling all the way. I pulled into the driveway at home to find Jasper waiting for me on the porch.

"What were the addresses?" Jasper asked as I got out of the car.

"Ad's for the shop." I said bouncing in front of him. "Billboards, benches, posters."

"That's great." Jasper smiled. "Now business will really pick up."

"That's what I'm hoping." I smiled. "And your address?"

"It was to a doctor's office." He smiled. "It's a new private practice and he interviewed me. He wants me to start immediately, taking care of his billing department and running his filling system."

"That's amazing." I gushed.

"It is. And it's great pay." He smiled. "He said I came highly recommended by every doctor in Forks and many in Port Angeles."

"Really? Wow." I said.

"I know all of the doctors in Forks, but I know no one in Port Angeles." He said. "It didn't make any sense."

"Do you know what was on the first billboard I was directed to?" I asked. He shook his head and I said, "A big red bow." I smiled.

"Santa." He smiled.

I nodded and said, "I told you this was going to be the year for miracles."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**All of your reviews have been amazing, I love hearing your stories of how you relate to each chapter. Has anyone been receiving their own Christmas miracles? I have received two, thanks to my awesome friends and family. Love you guys!**

**Leave a review and I will see you tomorrow! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**This chapter is somewhat shorter than usual, but it is one of the bigger miracles. I hope you enjoy!**

**December 23, 2011**

**Mike's POV**

I pulled my coat closed tighter to me as I walked to work. There was still no snow, which was unusual, but it was still colder than I can remember it ever being.

I walked into the store I worked at and stood under the heater for a second while I tried to defrost my freezing cold body. I pulled out my phone and called my wife, Jessica, to let her know I had made it to work.

"I made it without freezing to death." I said after she answered.

"I'm glad." She said. "I made it to work also. I can't wait for tax season, we need a damn car."

"I couldn't agree more." I said.

A few weeks ago I was driving around a sharp bend and found myself face to face with a deer in the middle of the road. I swerved and hit his tail end and then took out a tree. The deer ran off, unscathed, as I sat in a totaled car. I should have just hit the bastard.

We have been walking everywhere ever since then. Luckily we live a block from the school so we don't have to walk our two daughters too far to school. Since we don't have the money to replace the car right now we have to wait until we file taxes, which isn't until February. It is going to be a _long_ winter.

After work I bundle back up and walked to the hospital where Jessica is a nurse. I like to walk to the hospital and get her when she's done working and then walk home with her.

"It's so cold out here." Jessica shivered as we walked home.

"When we get home you can take a long hot bath." I said.

"Have I told you lately how great you are?" She asked.

"I believe you said that yesterday, but it's nice to hear." I laughed.

The girls came running at us as we walked in the door. I took my coat off and wrapped my arms around them and took them into the living room. The girls and I watched a Christmas cartoon as we let Jessica take a warm bath.

She did the same for me, so it was fair that today was her day to warm up in a nice bath.

"Rose said that once she gets the parts in for her car and get's it finished we can borrow it." Jessica said as we lay in bed.

"Yeah, Emmett told me that too." I said. "I don't really feel comfortable doing that though. It's Rose's new car, and I would feel so awful if something happened to it."

"I know." Jess agreed. "I told Rose we would be fine. She doesn't exactly take no for an answer though."

"Yeah, Emmett is the same way." I laughed.

Someway we would have to deter Rose and Emmett's plan of loaning us Rose's dream car. It was a nice offer, but I could never take from them. Rose still had a bit of work to do on it, so it was a moot point for now.

"Come on girls, we have to bundle up warm." I said in the morning as we were getting ready for work and to take the girls to school.

"Today is your last day of school for the rest of the year." I said as I helped them on with their coats.

There faces lit up with the idea of no school for the rest of the year. They failed to realize that that was only for a week and a half.

I opened the door and we all walked outside bracing ourselves for the cold. We all stopped on the porch and took in the sight of a man standing on the curb next to a mini-van with a giant red bow on the top of it.

"Can I help you?" I asked the man.

"Are you Mike and Jessica Newton?" The man asked.

"Yes." I answered walking down the steps of the porch coming closer to the man.

"I have a delivery for you." He smiled.

"This?" Jessica asked in amazement pointing towards the van. "You're delivering this to us?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Why?" I asked dumbfounded.

"A Christmas present." He smiled. "All you have to do is sign this paper. Everything has already been done for you, including insurance."

"Who is this from?" I asked still not believing my ears or my eyes.

The man gestured towards the van, or more to the bow, and said, "From Santa of course."

"I can't believe this." Jessica squealed as she threw herself at me and wrapped her legs around my waist as I held her tight.

I signed the papers, was given the keys and the delivery guy left us with our brand new car.

The girls excitedly got into the back of the van and hooked themselves into their seats. "There are TV's back here." They shouted together.

I laughed and turned around to see the TV's that were hooked to the front headrests that were hooked to a DVD player.

"Do you feel that?" Jessica asked with a huge smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Heat!" She said as she held her hands over the heater that was in front of her. "We don't have to walk in the freezing cold anymore."

"I guess we don't." I laughed.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't believe tomorrow is Christmas Eve already! That's means this story only has two days left :(**** I put in a lot more people than I expected, so don't think I forgot anybody, I still have a few chapter's to go.**

**Leave a review and I will see you tomorrow!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Merry Christmas Eve! Who's excited that Santa comes tonight? In real life and here. Here are a couple people everyone has been asking for. I hope you enjoy! **

**December 24, 2011**

**Bella's POV**

I rubbed my hand across my eyes as I sat and stared at my computer screen. Writer's block is a bitch and it has been bad for the past few days. I'm a writer with a few books on the top sellers list, but I decided to do something different this time.

With all the talk of finding the secret of the Forks Santa, I decided to write a Christmas mystery. It was turning out to be much harder than I expected. I just couldn't figure out the end and it was driving me crazy.

I turned my computer off and gave up for the time being and walked down stairs to make Edward some breakfast.

"Good morning." I smiled as I walked into the kitchen to find Edward was already there making breakfast.

"I would say good morning to you, but did you even go to bed last night?" He asked with a smile. Lately my writing has been coming to me in the middle of the night. It was annoying at first, but I would always be grateful that I was awake the night James and Victoria's house caught fire. I don't even want to think about what could have happened if I had not smelled the smoke.

"I haven't been to bed yet." I admitted.

"I thought not." He chuckled. "How is it coming?"

I sat in a chair at the table and groaned and said, "It's not. I'm at a stand still. I don't know how to end it."

"I'm sure it will come to you." He said. "Oh, your mom called a little bit ago. She said she has some surprise for you. She told me not to bother you while you were writing, and she would tell you about it later."

"A surprise?" I asked. "Wonder what it is."

"I tried to get it out of her, but for the first time she wouldn't spill the beans." Edward laughed.

"That's impressive for her." I laughed along with Edward. "They aren't going to be here for Christmas."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Phil is going to train his guys over the break." I answered. My mother's husband, Phil, is a college football coach. This year not all of the guys on the team could afford to go home over the holidays so he decided they would stay home for the holidays and he could get in some extra practices with the guys, and then have them over for Christmas dinner so that they weren't alone for Christmas.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Edward said as he sat down next to me and wrapped and arm around me. "I know you wanted them here."

"I wanted to tell everyone together." I whispered.

"Well, maybe we can hold off telling anyone, and everyone can come up in February and we can make it a Valentine's Day present." He said while gently caressing my stomach.

Two months ago Edward and I found out we are pregnant with our first child. We were going to tell all of our family as a Christmas present. Edward's parents are going to be here for Christmas and Charlie and Sue live here, and Renee and Phil were supposed to be here too.

I guess Edward was right; the surprise was going to have to wait.

Later that night Edward and I were curled up together on the couch, I was dozing off thanks to my late nights of staring at my computer screen. I about jumped out of my skin when the doorbell rang.

Edward walked to the door and I followed behind him trying to wake myself up. Edward opened the door and then moved to the side.

"Surprise!" She yelled.

"Mom!" I cheered launching myself at her.

Renee laughed and said, "I'm glad to see you too."

"It's cold out there, com on in." Edward laughed as I clung to my mom on the porch.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as we made our way into the living room. "I thought you couldn't come?"

"We thought we couldn't." Renee said. "But a few days ago we got a package that included tickets home for all the kids that couldn't go, and plane tickets for us to Forks. So we packed quickly and here we are."

"I'm so glad." I smiled. "Who sent all the tickets?" I asked.

"We aren't really sure." Phil said. "There was a Christmas card that said something about being with family for Christmas and it was signed by Santa."

Edward and I smiled at each other. "I guess Santa isn't limited to just Forks." I said.

"I guess not." Edward replied.

Later that night after we got Phil and Renee set up in the guest room Edward and I laid down in our own bed.

"I'm so glad for you that your mom could make it." Edward said.

"Me too." I answered. "I'm glad I get to spend some time with them, but I'm even more excited that we get to give our Christmas surprise."

As I said that, Edward started rubbing soothing circles on my stomach, and humming a lullaby.

"Now, if I could figure out the end of my story everything would be perfect." I sighed.

"Don't stress yourself about it." Edward said. "I think it will come to you when you least expect it."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Okay, before I get a bunch of hate mail saying "we didn't see Jake and Leah yet" I'm going to say this, you might just get a little extra something in your stocking today.**

**Today is your last chance to make your guesses on who Santa is, so where does everyone stand? Think you know who it is?**

**Leave a review and I will see you later!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Another update. I told you, you might have something extra in your stocking tonight. Who's ready to have a baby?**

**December 24, 2011**

**Jacob's POV**

"Good morning, baby." I said as I kissed the side of Leah's head. I moved down the bed and kissed Leah's stomach and said, "And good morning, baby. Hurry up and move out of there. If you hurry you can make it for Christmas."

Leah is due to give birth any day now. I am impatiently waiting. And poor Leah is getting more and more uncomfortable everyday. She is huge! But do not tell her that unless you are suicidal.

"Don't push on my stomach." Leah grumbled. "I have to pee."

I laughed and then helped Leah off of the bed and into the bathroom.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Leah as I cooked her some breakfast.

"I feel like I could dance the jig." She joked. "My back hurts, my legs are swelled, I haven't seen my feet in months, and if this kid doesn't come soon I am not even going to be able to fit in the house any more."

"I can make the doors bigger for you." I laughed. She just glared at me.

"I'm sorry, baby." I said. "It won't be much longer."

"I hope your right." She sighed. "I feel like it's never coming out. Will you help me into the living room?"

I helped Leah up and into the living room. I eased her down onto the couch and brought her breakfast in to her. I took mine and Leah's dishes back into the kitchen after we were done eating.

"Are you alright?" I asked Leah as she kept readjusting herself on the couch.

"Yeah, I just can't get comfortable." She said. "I want to sit in the chair."

I helped Leah off the couch and into the chair. The chair lasted a couple minutes before she decided on another chair. She went to two more chairs before ending up back on the couch.

"I just can't get comfortable." She said.

I sat down next to her to try rubbing her back when Leah said, "Oh, God."

I sat up to look in her face and I stuck my hand in something wet.

"Oh, gross. Did you just pee on the couch?"

"No, you ass." She said. "I think my water just broke."

"Your water broke?" I asked. "Oh, shit your water broke. We need to get to the hospital. I need to get your bag." I jumped off the couch and started running around gathering up everything we needed.

"I got your bag, and your pillow, your comfy pants, your music, the baby bag." I listed off as I made my way to the car. I set everything in the back seat and got in the front seat, starting the car. "I just knew we would be having the baby before Christmas." I smiled.

I started backing out of the driveway and then slammed on the breaks and pulled back into the driveway. "I need Leah."

Leah wasn't as pissed as I thought she would be that I started to leave without her. I drove to the hospital and Leah was set up in her room before we started calling our families. The doctor said Leah was progressing quickly and it wouldn't be long before we were parents.

"Did you call your dad?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, he's on his way." I answered. "So are your mom and Charlie. They are getting a hold of Seth. Everyone will be here soon."

"And Bella and Edward?" She asked. "I need Bella here."

"Shiiiiiit" I said grabbing my hair with my hands. "I will be right back. Don't tell Bella I forgot her too." I yelled as I ran from the room to call Bella.

Bella and I grew up practically brother and sister. When Leah and I got together she was insanely jealous of Bella, thinking we had a thing going on. Once Leah realized that Bella and I were nothing but best friends, she and Bella became the best of friends. Which I was thankful for and is the reason why Bella and Edward are going to be our baby's godparents.

I called Bella and then returned to Leah, who was in the middle of a contraction. She was trying hard not scream and grabbed my hand as soon as I got close to her. Then I tried not to scream.

"Bella and Edward are on their way." I said once Leah was breathing normal again.

Everyone arrived at the hospital within the next hour and the waiting room was full. My dad was the happiest I have ever seen him. His grin was so huge I thought his face had to be hurting. Bella and Edward got there and ran into the waiting room where I was waiting for her.

Bella and I hurried back to Leah's room.

"Just in time." The doctor said. "It's time to have a baby."

Leah grabbed my hand as I came up next to her. I kissed her on the head and said, "You are going to do great."

Bella held Leah's other hand and then the pushing started. Leah pushed only twice before she fell back against the bed letting out a sigh of relief and then the room was filled with the cries of our new baby.

"Congratulations." The doctor said. "It's a boy."

I smiled through my tears and kissed Leah on the forehead. Our son was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

After they got the baby cleaned up and got Leah into her permanent room everyone came in to see the new baby.

Leah handed me the baby and laid him in my father's arms. "Dad, I would like you to meet your grandson, Hayden Jacob."

"He's so beautiful." Billy smiled. "Hello, my little buddy. Wait until you see all the big fishing trips Grandpa Charlie and I have planned for you."

I laughed. That is all Billy has been talking about the whole time Leah has been pregnant, taking his grandchild fishing. Hell, he already bought a child's fishing pole which he has in his fishing cabinet.

Leah and I took the baby home as soon as he was able to go. We walked into the house and took him on a small tour. We pushed open the door to his nursery, which only consisted of a crib, which was mine when I was a baby, a dresser full of clothes, and the other things we had gotten from the baby shower. It wasn't much and there was more we needed, but we worked hard for what we did have.

When I opened the door my jaw dropped to the floor and I walked into the room and looked around. There was a brand new crib, a baby changing table, toys, two rocking chairs in front of the window, the walls were painted green and blue and a fluffy blue rug covering the whole floor. The wall next to the crib had a huge tree painted on it with monkeys swinging from the limbs, and in the corner of the wall there was a red bow painted.

"Did you do this?" Leah asked. "This is amazing."

"I wish I did." I answered.

Leah and I both sat in the rocking chairs next to the window. "Welcome home." Leah whispered to Hayden as she looked down at him in her arms. "I love you." She smiled at me.

"I love the both of you." I smiled back. "Merry Christmas."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There is a funny story behind the name Hayden Jacob. I have a four year old son, Hayden. His name is Hayden Lee, but for the past few months he has been telling me his name is Hayden Jacob. (He is on Team Jacob!) I actually think it sounds cute and I wish I had thought of that when I was naming him. Lol. So, when deciding what to name Jacob and Leah's baby, I thought this one was perfect.**

**A couple banners were made for this story, the links to them are on my profile, go check them out!**

**Leave a review and I will see you later!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Surprise! I have one more for you tonight. I added so many people I wasn't originally planning on, that I had extra people I couldn't fit. I have put a few of them together in this chapter. This is a couple tiny chapters all in one. I didn't want to leave anyone out. I hope you enjoy.**

**December 24, 2011**

**Charlie's POV**

I pulled into the driveway in my cruiser and got out, thankful that I had the next few days off. I have been working over time while I have been letting all my guys at the police station spend some time with their families. Now it was my turn to spend some time with Sue.

I grabbed the mail out of the mailbox and then walked into the house. I found Sue in the kitchen baking away. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hey." She smiled over her shoulder.

"Making enough pies?" I joked.

"You can never have too many pies." She laughed. "I talked to Bella this morning. Phil and Renee are here."

"Oh, good." I said dipping my finger into the whipped topping she was stirring. "I know Bella was sad that they weren't going to make it."

"Yeah, Bella's pretty excited that everyone is going to be here. She says she has a huge Christmas present for us."

"I hope it's nothing to great." I said. "All we got them was a new microwave."

"What's that?" Sue asked pointing to the mail I still had in my hand.

"Oh, some more Christmas cards." I answered handing them over to her.

Sue's face lit up as she started opening them. Sue lived for Christmas cards.

"Oh, my God." Sue said as she opened the last card. "Oh, my God."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's plane tickets and a hotel conformation. "She said. "A hotel in Hawaii."

"Who's it from?" I asked.

Sue turned the card towards me and said, "Santa."

"Looks like we get our honeymoon." I smiled. Sue squealed and jumped around the kitchen.

When Sue and I were married we planned a honeymoon in Hawaii, unfortunately we couldn't afford it, and so it got put on hold. Even after all these years, we still can't afford it. I guess that's not a problem anymore.

"I'm glad you are finally getting the honeymoon you wanted." I said wrapping my arms around Sue. "And I'm glad I will finally get to get you in that bikini."

She laughed and smacked my arm.

**~*~*~*CM*~*~*~**

**Jared's POV**

"Everything is so beautiful." Kim smiled.

"It is." I agreed.

Kim and I are doing what we do every year on Christmas Eve. We walk around town drinking hot chocolate and looking at every ones Christmas lights and displays. It's something we started doing when we were in high school, and have done it every year since.

"I wish we could have done the lights this year." Kim said as we walked down the street.

"I'm sorry, honey." I said. "Next year I promise we have the most beautiful and biggest display everyone has ever seen."

"Maybe we should start putting those up now." Kim laughed.

With all of the over time I have been putting in at work to afford Christmas, I didn't have time to put up our lights. We don't really have anything to put up anyways, and I really couldn't afford to buy new lights.

"I love this one." Kim said as we stopped in front of a house that had a huge train made out of lights and had moving parts.

"Me too." I said. The train really was cool.

"Look down there." Kim pointed. "I don't remember seeing those earlier. Wow it's big."

I looked down the street towards where Kim was pointing and furrowed by brows in confusion. "What the hell? That's our house."

We both took off running and stopped in front of our house which was now fully decorated. The house was covered in lights, a giant Santa and a sleigh with eight reindeer was on the roof. There were blow up decorations in the yard, candy canes lines the driveway, moving elves working on a workbench near the fence. And a large blinking bow hanging on the front door.

"It's so pretty." Kim said. "Who did this?"

"I have no idea." I answered. "But you did say maybe we should start now."

"That I did." Kim giggled.

Kim and I stood holding hands and drinking our hot chocolate while we admired our own yard.

**~*~*~*CM*~*~*~**

**Embry's POV**

That ham was beyond amazing, mom." I said as I sat back from the kitchen table. My parents like having their Christmas dinner on Christmas Eve, so that their friends can spend Christmas with their families. This dinner was beyond great and I was stuffed.

We all moved to the living room where my parents handed out presents.

"I don't know who this one is from, but it came last night addressed to you, Embry."

My mom handed the small package to me. I opened the present and just sat there staring at it.

"Well, what is it?" My dad asked.

"It's a check." I answered.

"A check for what?" My mom asked.

"For college." I said stunned.

I graduated high school a couple years ago, but couldn't afford college so I decided to wait on college and get a job to save up for college. College is still waiting.

In the package along with the check was also a brochure to the college in Seattle along with an acceptance letter addressed to me. There was also a Christmas card.

**Embry, **

**We all believe in you and know that you are going to have a great future. Have fun at college, and study hard.**

_**Santa**_

"I guess I'm going to college." I smiled.

**~*~*~*CM*~*~*~**

**Riley's POV**

"You three need to get in bed." I said to the kids who were on a sugar high from Christmas cookies.

"Santa comes tonight." Our five year old son yelled.

After we got the kids settled down and in bed, Bree and I sat in the living room.

"This is going to be a horrible Christmas." Bree cried into my chest.

I felt horrible. I was working as much as possible, but with the bills, we could only afford a couple cheap presents for the kids.

"We will make the best of it." I said. "The kids will be happy. We couldn't get them anything great, but we will still make it as good as we can for them."

"I know, I just feel bad." She said.

"I do too."

Just then the doorbell rang. We walked to the door and there was no one there. Sitting on the step was four large bags and three big boxes. We carried everything inside and then opened them to see what it was. All of the bags and two of the boxes were filled with wrapped presents. The presents all had the kids' names on them. The last box was filled with food for a Christmas dinner. There was also a Christmas card wishing us a merry Christmas, it was signed by Santa.

We put all of the presents under the tree and then snuggled on the couch admiring the tree that was now over flowing with gifts.

"I guess it really will be a great Christmas." Bree smiled.

I couldn't agree more. Thank God for Miracles.

**~*~*~*CM*~*~*~**

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting back in my computer chair staring at my computer screen. Nothing was coming to me. It looked like my Christmas mystery would stay just that, a mystery.

I was about ready to give up for the night and go to bed when it sounded like something was hitting the window. I listened for a couple minutes and then I heard it again.

I stood from my chair and peeked out the window but saw nothing. I walked down the stairs and crept to the door when I heard the noise again. I was really wishing Edward wasn't working tonight. Renee and Phil were up in their room sleeping but I didn't want to wake them up just because I heard a noise.

I opened the door and peeked outside. I gasped and opened the door wider and stepped out onto the porch. I wasn't sure what I was more surprised about, what I saw, or who I saw.

**A/N: dun, dun, dun. And that's where I'm going to leave it. Yes, the person standing in her yard is Santa. No, he's not the **_**real**_** Santa, which some people have been guessing. It is also not me, even though that would be cool. Lol. The mystery will be revealed tomorrow.**

**Leave a review and I will see you tomorrow!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Well, today is our last day. The secret is about to be revealed. The consensus seems to be that Edward is Santa. A few have faithfully stuck with Emmett, a couple for Carlisle. And a few other's. Well, time to find out!**

**December 25, 2011**

**Bella's POV**

_I opened the door and peeked outside. I gasped and opened the door wider and stepped out onto the porch. I wasn't sure what I was more surprised about, what I saw, or who I saw._

I turned and grabbed my coat and closed the door behind me. I looked around my yard completely stunned. My yard, and my yard only, was full of snow.

"I have heard you complaining a lot about there being no snow, so here you go, your wish is fulfilled." Carlisle smiled.

"Carlisle? You're Santa?" I asked.

"Only once a year." He laughed as he made a snowball.

"How did you do all this?" I asked as I walked down the steps and stood in the snow.

"I had your yard blasted with artificial snow. It's basically ice turned to powder." He answered. "It should have been hard to pull off since you were awake, but when you write you are completely oblivious to everything around you."

"I guess so." I said as I turned to look at the amount of snow that was in the yard.

"You do this every year without anyone finding out who you are. Why are you showing yourself to me?" I asked in wonder.

"Well, it has been brought to my attention that you are writing a Christmas mystery, but you are having problems with the ending." He answered. "I thought you could use some help from someone who has lived the words you write. You have questions, and only I have the answers."

"I can ask you anything?" I asked excitedly.

"Anything." He laughed and then began rolling his snowball in the snow.

I made a snowball of my own and rolled it in the snow thinking about my first question. "Why do you do all this?" I asked. "Don't get me wrong, it's the most selfless and amazing thing anyone has ever done, but why?"

Carlisle continued making his snowball bigger and answered, "As a doctor I perform miracles everyday and get paid for it. Once in a while I like to do it just for the gratification and satisfaction of making people happy. The smiles on people's faces and the tears of joy are payment enough for me. I don't need nor want the praise, that's why I stay anonymous."

I straightened up from my snowball and said, "You are a hero to this town, and no one will ever know it's you."

Carlisle smiled at me and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"How do you afford everything?" I asked. "I know you make a lot of money as a doctor, but to buy everything? This year you bought a car, a house, a building plus all the other stuff."

Carlisle started laughing and said, "For amateur detectives you guys really suck. If you had really done some research you would have found that I owned that building. About ten years ago I bought it planning to open my own private practice, but then I changed my mind, I didn't want to leave the hospital. That building sat there empty all this time. I had it converted into a garage and signed the building over to Rose."

We were all so into finding out the secret of Santa, but we never really did any of the work.

"The house," He continued. "I also owned. It was mine and Esme's first house after we got married. As for the car, I didn't buy that either."

"It was your car?" I guessed.

"Nope." He said. "I very rarely pay for anything. You see, the Miracle worker of Forks, as the newspapers like to call me, is national news every year. Company's like me to use their products because they get publicity. Even if they go as far as giving away a free car, they are going to make money, because they get more customers because people like that they were part of the Christmas miracles."

"I guess that is clever." I said. "Everybody wins."

"Exactly." He smiled.

"Okay, how did you build Billy's ramp in just three hours?" I asked.

"It was built off sight and then a whole crew brought it and nailed it together. The whole thing took about an hour." He answered easily.

"Wait a minute!" I said a little loudly. "You got a miracle."

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come to that." He smiled. "I put my name on that miracle, but it was all for Esme." He got a far away look along with a smile and said, "I would do anything for that woman. If she wants a big family dinner, then a big family dinner is what she will get."

"Esme doesn't know you are Santa?" I asked confused.

"I have been doing this for thirty years, and I have been trying to tell her the whole time. But that stubborn woman never wanted the magic spoilt." He answered. "But she knows now. When James and Victoria's house burnt down I knew exactly want I needed to do. But I couldn't give away Esme's first house without her permission. She figured it out that I was Santa and was excited that she could decorate the house for them. She also decorated Jake and Leah's nursery."

"That's nice." I smiled. "Now you two can do it all together."

"That's what I wanted all along." He laughed. "But like I said, stubborn."

"Alright, what about some of the personal things you could not have known?" I asked.

"There are two people you tell everything to, your hair stylist, and your doctor. People just seem to open up to me." He chuckled. "With Rebecca and Paul's night out, she had told me that they were drifting apart because of his work. With Mrs. Cope, she was coming in to see me more often because the cold of the school was bothering her legs. Tanya was easy, she had to bring her daughter's with her when she came into the hospital, and she apologized for the girls being there and said she was looking into daycare but didn't think she could afford it. I didn't have to talk the information out of her at all."

"Eric and Jane?" I asked. "How did you know they would even get along let alone fall for each other?"

"Are you kidding me?" Carlisle asked. "Even a blind man could see they liked each other."

"Alright, I will give you that one." I laughed.

Carlisle finished rolling his snowball into a giant one and then helped me lift mine onto the top of his.

"What about Quil?" I asked. "How did you know he was going to propose to Claire?"

"I went to the jewelry store to pick up Esme's Christmas gift and Quil was leaving. The sales man told me how Quil had been in there everyday for the past three weeks looking at a ring. He said Quil couldn't afford it. So I bought it."

"Oh, I have a tough one." I said. "How did you know about Kate's dad? He had a heart attack and the next morning they had time off work and airline tickets home. How did you know about that so fast?"

"These are all so easy, Bella." He laughed as we started another snowball for our snowman. "Kate's dad has been a friend of mine since we were little; he called me the night of his heart attack. He mentioned that Kate felt guilty that they couldn't be there. As for the time off work, I called both of there bosses and the next thing you know, Kate and Garrett have paid time off, and both company's get a write up in the paper for helping me out."

"How did you get the whole town to write a referral for Laurent and Irena?" I asked. "Hell, even Edward and I wrote one."

"I told one person." He said holding one finger up. "I told one person that I was writing something because they needed help adopting, and the next thing you know, everyone wrote one. They deserved it; they are going to be great parents."

"They are." I smiled.

"Running out of questions?" Carlisle laughed as I stood staring into space thinking of what to ask.

"Kind of." I laughed. I couldn't think of what else to ask.

"Let me help you." He laughed. "Seth." He said counting one out on his finger. "Everyone knows he's going to have an amazing football career. He just needed that camp to help pay for college, plus he wanted to go, it made him happy."

He counted off another finger and said, "The food for the church, we all know the church needed help, I placed ad's in papers out of our area saying Santa needed help helping the church, the donations poured in after that."

Another finger, "The doctor of Sam and Emily's daughter is a friend of mine. He told me that he had a patient from Forks and I knew who he was talking about without him having to tell me. I went to the hospital board and got them to take off half of their hospital bill and I and talked their insurance company into paying the rest.

"The wedding dress for Lauren." Another finger. "That was actually the only thing I paid full price for. I knew Alice needed the sale. Lauren getting robbed by her own wedding coordinator was horrible and I wanted to help. For Alice and Jasper, I got a flier for her shop and put it on a few billboards. The doctor Jasper is now working for wanted me to go into practice with him, I don't want to leave the hospital but I talked up Jasper and he wanted Jasper to come work for him."

We got the final snowball finished and completed the snowman. "And then there's you." Carlisle said as he stepped back and admired the snowman. "The snow, because I don't think there is a person in this town who hasn't heard you bitch that there isn't any snow yet." He laughed. "And, I'm telling you all this to help with your book. So, I guess you get two miracles." He smiled.

I smiled as Carlisle pulled a red bow out of his pocket and stuck it to the snowman.

"I thought Phil and Renee were my miracle?" I asked confused.

"No, that was actually for Renee." He said. "She told Esme about the situation of not being able to leave because some of the player's couldn't leave. Renee agreed to stay because she loved that Phil didn't want them to be alone for Christmas, but she didn't really want to stay. So, I just sent them _all_ home. "

"Oh." I said. "Well, I'm happy she's here."

"I'm glad. Anything else?" Carlisle asked.

"Not that I can think of." I said. "Oh, yes! Are there elves?" I asked.

Carlisle started laughing hysterically. After he calmed himself down he said, "Yes, there is elves."

"Really? We all thought Emmett was crazy." I said. "Who are the elves?"

"I told some of the kids at the hospital my secret. The terminal kids." Carlisle said. "They asked if they could help. I said yes and got them green hats and bells and told them they could be my elves. So, the kids who are able to leave the hospital have been helping me. I take them with me and they do some of the work for me, leaving things on the doorsteps, leaving footprints, paying for things. The kids who can't leave the hospital write the notes for me.

"It was fun for them, but once I realized it was driving Emmett crazy it became fun to mess with him." Carlisle laughed. "Like having them look in the window with their hats on."

"That's funny." I laughed.

"So, any idea's for your book?" He asked.

"Yes, I know how to finish it." I smiled.

"Good. Then miracle accomplished." He said. "But, I am kind of hoping this will remain a little secret between the two of us."

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." I said. "And as for my story I think it is going to be just like your story and the mystery is going to be left just that, a mystery."

Carlisle smiled as he walked backwards towards the sidewalk. "I think that's a good idea. Just like Esme says, it's all about the magic in the mystery. Merry Christmas, Bella."

"Merry Christmas…Santa."

**A/N: The End. The secret of who Santa is has been revealed. I hope it didn't disappoint. I think I have also answered all of the questions of the how's in this story.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story. And a thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on alert and their favorites list!**

**This story has been such fun to write and thank you to everyone who shared their stories with me, and I am so glad I put a lot of people in the Christmas spirit, that was the point.**

**To everyone who is reading Doorstep Bundle, I am planning on finishing that story before the new year, so that will be updated soon. I will also be starting a new story sometime after the New Year; put me on alert if you want to check out what else I am writing.**

**I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and I hope you got the miracle you needed, or were a Santa for someone else who needed a miracle.**

**For the last time on this story, leave a review!**


End file.
